Season One My Way
by Never Goodbye
Summary: My version of season one! Jude has a past that may be a problam as she becomes a star. Secrets, Romance, Sibling Rively, Family Drama, and a Past that will never go away.
1. Summerys

Instant Star season one my way

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star. If I did season one would have most likely gone this way.**

**Author's Note: Thanks so much to Big Cherry for being my beta and you can find the trailer for this story on youtube just search "SOMY Trailer" or message me and I can send you the link.**

101: Even Better Then the Real Thing.

When 15 year old Jude Harrison wins the first ever Instant Star she, her family, and her friends know she will never be normal again. But what if she wasn't your normal 15 year old to begin with?

102: Come as You Are.

Jude concert is still the talk of her school. Her first single is climbing higher and higher on the charts with each passing second. Her cd is already getting huge buzz on Etalk. It only seems right that she would land the cover to Canada's hottest music magazine. But what is the real reason she may lose it. Does the past that only a select few know about have anything to do with it?

103: Oh Well Whatever, Neveremind.

Jude's three worlds are about to collide. BIG TIME. When's Jude's personal life is brought into the spotlight, who will have her back?

104: Hey Sister part 1.

Jude gets horrible press when her daughter comes out in the press. EJ convinces her that she needs to repair this and fast. After talking to Tommy, they take off for a weekend away with Stephanie and to write a new hit. Just as Jude is about to open up and tell Tommy everything Sadie walks in.

105: Hey Sister part 2.

Just when Jude is about to open and tell Tommy everything Sadie walks in. After getting into yet another fight with Sadie, some of Jude's past slips. And Tommy finally learns why the Harrison sisters are the way they are. When they both storm off he has to pick who to comfort. His artist, who is taking up room in his heart. Or the older, legal sister? How will the sister not chosen feel when she finds something that will break her heart?

106: You Can't Always Get What You Want.

After the weekend away Jude not only feels closer to her two year old but she also feels closer to Tommy. However Sadie is always around now. When Tommy tries to get Jude alone Sadie pops up. When Shay picks G-major to record, will he add to or solve the problem? Or both?

107: Kiss Me Deadly:

After Jude and Shay's song war everyone who heard it knows it's gonna be a huge hit. The publist want gossip in the daily paper about the two. Both mangers want a smoking hot video with an even hotter kiss. Two problems. They are both dating other people. Bigger problem no one knows about the other relationships.

108: I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend.

It's the week of the video shoot. Jude and Shay are on egg shells. Not just because of this kiss, but also because their other halves have to watch the from the sidelines. That's not the only thing that has Jude worried. Tommy's been in her life outside of work. Steph is becoming closer and closer to him with each passing day. But Jude's past is about to meet the present.

109: Unsweet Sixteen:

Jude's perfect sweet 16 is just a few days away. She surprises everyone when she announces who she will be entering with. The night of the party , the press has a filed day as she enters with Tommy at her side with her two year old daughter in his arms. As the night goes on the drama unfolds. Two unwelcome guest, a breakup, a surprise guest, and secret birthday gifts. The party is sure to live up to the hype.

110: Won't Get Fooled Again.

Three days after Jude's party and the press is still writing about it. The daily papers are covered in pictures from the party. Shay and Sadie fighting, her dad and a mystery women way to close. But the most important ones are her entrance with Tommy and Steph. As well the shots the got of her outside with Tommy as he gave her his gifts from him and Stephanie. Jude comes home form a bad day gone good, she walks though her front door to find her dad on the couch with the mystery women from the party.

111: Lose This Skin.

Two months have passed since Jude's dad left. And with Steph's birthday the coming weekend she can't help but wonder if Stephanie will ever have a dad. Tommy is always with them and he loves being with Steph. But the headlines don't help ease her mind. "Is Tommy settling down with his artist?" or " Is little Tommy Q just playing Daddy?" are the questions on everyone's mind and Jude's. But is she even asking him to? Will a visit and a heart to heart with Jason ease her mind?

112: All Apologies.

Jude's thrilled to be playing the music charity she grew up watching on tv, until she is informed that she'll be debuting with her nemesis, Eden. An unusually Zen-like Tommy implores Jude to burry the hatchet- that is, until his own nemesis-- and former band mate-- shows up pushing a Boyz Attack reunion. With Tommy desperately trying to shake his past, and Jude trying to control her future, this is one charity event that'll be lucky to end in peace. Jude also has to find a back up band that can rock as hard as she can. And doesn't mind being on the road with a three year old.

113: Train in Vain

Jude's about to finish her album, and she can't be any more ecstatic. Until she gets her tour dates. She and SME are leaving one week after her record release party which happens to be the night after her last day of school. They won't be back till the first Friday in September and they start junior year the Tuesday after that. Can her relationship with Tommy handle almost three moths away from each other? When a celebration dinner Tommy planed turns serious, Jude just may end up having the best summer of her life.

114: Should I Stay or Should I Go

What a long and strange trip it's been for Jude Harrison, Instant Star. And it's going even stranger as she makes final prepations for her summer tour. What's a girl to do when faced with a shocking offer from her sister's ex boyfriend Shay and a trip of a life time with Steph and Jason? Does being a rock n' roll superstar goddess really have to mean always going at it alone?


	2. Even Better Then the Real Thing

**Everyone has one moment that sets the rest of their life.**

"Mommy!! Time to get up!" a little girl's voice yells running into her mom's bedroom and jumping on the bed.

"Five more minutes," Jude answered from under her blanket and slapping away at the air.

"No!" the little girl yelled, following by squeals and jumping up and down on the bed.

"Okay baby girl. You win. I'm up," Jude said sitting up and moving the blanket from over her head.

**A moment where everything in the world stops. And it's just you and the most important thing to you.**

"Morning Mommy!" the little girl giggled as she jumped one last time to plop next to her mom.

"Morning Stephanie," said Jude, giving her a hug. "Aw sweetie, you look really pretty today," she said taking in her daughter's ripped jeans and black t-shirt that had a silver guitar on it with "Punk Princess" written in bright, bold lime green letters and with her bright blond hair in a tight French braid that reached the middle of her shoulder blades with black, lime green, and silver ribbons threaded through it. "Who helped you get ready?"

"Jude Harrison! If you are not up and ready to go in half an hour you are walking to school today. I swear to God, I am not playing with you," Jude's older sister yelled from her own bedroom down the hall. Jude rolled her eyes and stood up from bed.

"Auntie Sadie," Steph managed to get out between giggles. Her aunt and her Mommy always yelled at each other and she thought it was funny.

Jude turned to look at Steph. "That was nice of her," she said as she walked over to the side of her bed. Her daughter had moved from the middle of the bed and was now sitting on the edge kicking her feet back and forth. "Hey baby., Mommy's gotta get ready for school. You wanna go see if you can help Memaw with breakfast?" Jude asked as she kneeled in front of her daughter.

"Okay. See you downstairs Mommy," Stephanie said joyfully as she hopped off of the bed and headed towards the door. As she was leaving the room, Jude turned towards the door and saw her daughter, her entire world, leave her bed room and skip down the hallway. She looked after her for a few minutes with a loving look in her eyes and a bright smile on her face.

"Jude!"

"Don't give yourself a heart attack Sadie, I'm coming!"

**A moment that you stop and thank god for what you have.**

"Next up on Instant Star, we have a fifteen year old that writes, plays, and sings all her own songs. Miss Jude Harrison!" the host says into his microphone as Jude walks onto the stage. Jude looks out at the audience as she sings, feeling people wishing her luck all around the room. She places her fingers over the right strings as she closes her eyes for a second and opens them again as she starts her song.

**A moment that all eyes are on you. **

"And the first ever Instant Star is..." the host says looking from Eden, to Jude, to the cue card in his hand.

**A moment that is just you. **

"Jude Harrison!!" he calls as balloons and confetti fall on her and the audience.

**And this is mine. **

* * *

"I can't believe we're sitting here," Jude said looking around the G-Major lobby with her best friend and right hand man Jamie Andrews the next afternoon in amazement.

"I know. But I always knew you would make it here," Jamie said looking at her.

"Where, the G-major lobby?" Jude asked rolling her eyes at him.

"No, here. About to sign your own record contract."

"Yeah, that I won off of some cheesy TV singing contest," Jude said rolling her eyes again.

"It doesn't matter where or how you got it. You're here. You're gonna get your music out there to the world like you always dreamed," Jamie said grabbing her hand. She smiled.

"What would I do without you Jamie?" she asked hugging him.

"Don't let them change you," he said pulling back to look at her.

"I'm not changing for them. I'm not changing for anyone," she answered as a door down the hallway opened.

"There she is. Our first Instant Star," a woman in her mid thirties with dark brown hair said, stopping in front of Jude. "Hi Jude. You sure do travel light. Your parents couldn't make it?"

"Hey Georgia. And yeah, they could have made it but I kinda wanted to do this alone. Besides someone needed to be home with St-"

"You have a two year old daughter?" interrupted a short Asian woman who had ran up to them and stopped in front of Jude only to turn to Georgia. "She has a two year old daughter and you didn't tell me? This is going to ruin her before she even gets started!" the younger woman yelled loud enough for pretty much the entire lobby to hear.

"Jamie! I can't believe you told her!" Jude said smacking the back of his head.

"Oww!" he said rubbing the spot she just hit. "I didn't!" he said in his own defense.

"It's my job to find out about our artist. How could you not tell us about her?" the woman with raven black hair asked turning her attention to Jude.

"EJ, you need to calm down. I knew about Stephanie and that's all that matters. We can talk about this later with Jude, and in my office. Right now we need to get Jude set up with her producer," Georgia said turning her attention from EJ to Jude. "Now seeing that this is your first CD, we were deeply thinking about who to set you up with. Now he's been in this business himself, but he has grown from an artist to a genius writer/producer. That okay with you?"

"Uh Yeah. Sounds great. Who is he, Billie Joel from Green Day?" Jude asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Mark Hoppus from Blink 182?" Jamie asked just as happily. Being in the same room as either of them was enough to make him die of a heart attack right then and there.

"We were thinking more like Tom Qunicy," said Georgia with a nervous smile.

"Little Tommy Q from Boyz Attack?" Jude asked giggling. "You're not serious, are you?" The older woman just smiled and nodded. Jamie busted out laughing as the three faces turned to glare at him.

"Oh sorry. I thought you were kidding." Georgia just looked at him angrily. "Sorry, but he's pop. And old. And-"

"And really, really lame. You can't be serious. Little Tommy Q?" she asked again in disbelief.

"First of all, the names Tom Quincy. And don't you ever call me Little Tommy Q again. Second of all, I'm here as a favor to Georgia. I could care less about you or your wack contest," a voice said, causing the four sets of eyes land on the one and only Tom Quincy.

Jude couldn't help but smile as she came face to face with most likely the hottest man she's ever seen. He had on light stone washed jeans, a white t-shirt, and a leather jacket over it. Not to mention that he had perfect hair and one of the cutest faces she's ever seen this close. Sure, she's seen him on her sister's bedroom wall, but never in person. The posters that Sadie still had hung up on her wall did not do justice to this man. At all.

"Sorry," she whispered embarrassed.

"Why don't you just show me what you got," said Tommy as he turned to walk towards a studio.

"Okay," Jude said as she and Jamie followed the two women into studio A.

* * *

Jude sat in the recording booth while everyone, including Kwest who she just met and learned would be her music mechanic, sat listening to her sing.

"As long as I have my trusted friend," she sang.

"You wanna stop? You're hurting my ears," Tommy said through the speakers and then walking into the booth. "You won a contest, with that?"

"Yeah. So?" Jude said defensively.

"You sing it like you're at a funeral. Here, let me see," he said picking up the guitar and she just sat down to find him playing a faster version of her song. "Sing," he told her and she just looked at him. "Didn't you hear me? Sing."

"As long as I have my trusted friend. They tried to tell us we're just to young."

"Faster."

"We're on the road again."

"Okay, these lyrics. We're just too young. We're on the road again. As long as I have my trusted friend. Who's we?"

"It's about me and my best friend Jamie." Jude said smiling though the glass to Jamie, causing him to smile at her.

"Nobody cares about your friend, Jude. They care about you," Tommy said sitting down next to her.

"I like my song the way it is."

"Look, the song, it served its propose. It won you the contest. But it's not ready. Not until we write the lyrics," Tommy said looking at her.

"Uh Jude," Jamie said as he walked through the studio door. "We gotta go. To that uh thing, with your family and Steph, and Kat. Like now," he said and motioned to go with his head.

"I think that's enough for today Jude. You can go," Georgia said over the speakers.

"Okay. See you tomorrow," she said standing up and walking past Tommy to Jamie.

"Bye," he said as she walked out with Jamie. Jamie glared at him and Tommy just rolled his eyes.

"Punk," he whispered under his breath.

* * *

That evening, Jude sat in her backyard at the table her dad and Jamie set up. Jamie was on her left, her other best friend Kat was on her right, Stephanie was in her lap telling her all about her day she had at Miss Jessica's, her sitter, Sadie was at the other end of the table with her friend Miriam, and her parents sat on opposite sides of the table. Her mom was in between Kat and Miriam and her dad was across from her mom sitting in between Jamie and Sadie.

"So Jude, are you like famous now?" Miriam asked looking down the table.

"Please Mir. She only got some pathetic signing bonus. I mean, if it was me I would have gotten a lot more cheddar before I signed some, what, three year contract," Sadie said as she was filing her nails.

"Well you didn't win, now did you Sadie?" Jude asked with a smirk on her face.

"Whatever. Come on Mir, we have practice. Bye Mom, I'll be back by 11," said Sadie as she stood up and walked away.

"We'll hang out later Jude," Miriam said before she got up to run after Sadie.

"Whatever. Oh Dad, you'll never guess who my producer is," Jude said, letting down a squirming Stephanie who happily ran around the back yard.

"Who?" he asked pouring himself another glass.

"Little Tommy Q," laughed Jude.

"He wants her to rewrite her lyrics," Jamie grumbled, picking at his hot dog.

"Jamie, he's her producer. I'm sure he knows what he's doing," Kat said from her spot a few feet away where she was "frozen" because of the spell Steph put on her.

"Whatever," he said, only to be cut off by Jude's cell phone ringing from the table.

"Hello?" she asked, answering it and walking away with it to come back a few minutes later.

"Honey, who was that?" asked her mom.

"Oh, just EJ. She needs me to come in to the studio tomorrow after school."

"Mommy! Come push me!!" Stephanie's voice filled the autumn air to have Jude turn around to find her daughter sitting on the tire swing.

"Okay baby. I'm coming," Jude said running over to her with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

The next afternoon, Jude was walking out of the school with Kat to be greeted with the entire school and the cheerleaders yelling for her. The marching band started to play the chorus of 24 Hours.

"Is that your song?" Kat asked with a smile in her voice.

"Oh my God. Kat, they're playing my song on tubas," Jude said hiding her face from the people in front of her.

"Okay everybody give us a big Instant Star smile," her principle said as he walked up and put his arm around her as they posed for a picture. "Congratulations Jude. We are really proud of you," he said handing her a dozen yellow roses.

"I haven't seen anything this dorky since the chess club's strawberry social," said Jamie from behind her. "Hey, let's ditch this. There's something I wanted to talk to you about," he said looking at her, but she was to busy looking down behind the band.

"Uh hold on. I'll be right back," she says running down the stairs and behind the band. "What are you doing here?"

"G got you a gig at the Vinyl Place for Friday night. So that gives us just two days to get a new song. Get in," he said nodding to his Viper.

"Where are we going?" she asked tossing her bag in the little space behind the seat.

"Somewhere where you can't run out on me this time," he said walking around to her side of the car to open the door for her. "Come on."

"Uh hold on one second. I gotta take care of something," she said before running over to Sadie who was taking a drink from her water bottle. "Sade, do you think you can get Steph for me. Tommy and I have to work on my song."

"No can do. I have a date," Sadie said turning to walk away.

"Sade, please. I really need you to do this for me," she called after her.

"Look, just because you won this stupid contest, doesn't mean you can push your daughter off on other people. I am not your live in babysitter," she said glaring at her before storming away.

"Ugh!" Jude said running a hand though her hair. She ran back up the steps to catch Kat just as she was about to walk though the front doors. "Kat, wait a sec. I know this is totally last second and if you can't it's totally cool," Jude started rambling.

"Jude, what's going on?" Kat asked confused.

"Do you think you can pick Steph up and keep her until my parents get home or until I get done? I have a show on Friday and have to get my song done with Tommy. I asked Sadie but she's being her selfish self and won't do it for me," Jude said looking at her best friend.

"Hey, time with my little girl and I don't have to work on the chem paper. Hell Yeah," she said smiling at Jude.

"Thanks so much Kat. My parents should be home by 6:30 if I'm not back by then," Jude said hugging the shorter girl. "I owe you huge," she said before she jogged back down the steps and got into the car with Tommy.

* * *

"That's your tenth chord change, but you haven't touched the lyrics," Tommy said two hours later. Jude was sitting on top of a panic table with Tommy across from her leaning on his Viper.

"I just want it to be perfect. I'm on a time line. Kurt Cobain wrote his masterpiece at 24. I'm 15." She told him as he got off of the car.

"I guess that only gives me a year then, he said walking up to her. "Do you always do things in such a hurry?" he asked sarcastically.

"I just want it to be right."

"Do you want it to be right? Or right now?"

"Haha. You're hilarious," she said rolling her eyes at him.

"Look. The chords you want, they're in there, but you keep scaring them away. You gotta coax them out," he said, placing his arms around her so they both could play.

Neither of them noticed the car that was parked across the street. Or the person inside the car taking pictures and jotting down notes in his pen pad.

* * *

"Sadie!! Can you please stop taking my boots?" Jude yelled as she walked down her stairs a day later. "What is this, an intervention?" she asked as she comes face to face with both her parents and her sister.

"Tom Quincy gets up close and personal with Instant Star winner, Jude Harrison," Sadie read in a smug voice as she turned the tabloid to show Jude pictures from the afternoon before.

"I'm in Talk National? No way!" Jude said as she took the article from Sadie to look over it. "That's awesome!" she said, only to have her parents looking at her disapprovingly. "Wait, you guys don't think-"

"Honey, if Tommy did anything, you need to tell us," her mom said, pulling Jude's thoughts away from the magazine.

"Oh my god. You guys know nothing happened," Jude said closing the tabloid.

"So he didn't touch you?"

"Ew. No mom. Gross."

"I tried to tell them that. I mean, why would Tommy be into some fifteen year old, that already has her hands full." Sadie said smirking at her. She took off Jude's boots and stood up only to walk over and shove them in Jude's arms. "I mean, soon enough he's gonna find out about Steph. And what a big slut you are," she whispered into her little sister's ear. "I have an early practice so you're stuck walking. Bye you guys," she said as she walked out the front door.

Jude looked down and closed her eyes to keep from crying. Sadie treats her like dirt all the time, but it still hurts.

"You know I don't like this situation at all. I'm calling Georgia right now," her mom said pulling Jude back to reality.

"No you're not. This is Jude's shot and I'm not going to let you ruin it. It's too important," her dad fired back.

"To who Stuart? To you or to Jude? You know I'm not really sure who this is more important to."

"To Jude!"

"Ugh!" Jude screamed as she turned on her heels and stormed out of the house.

* * *

Jude walked down her school hallway with people whispering all around her. Every now and then some would look up from their copy of Talk National and point at her. She rolled her eyes at the site of her locker that was covered in pictures. She just ripped them off and opened her locker. Once she threw the copies in the bottom, she started to get her books for her classes.

"So no truth to this, right?" Kat asked, leaning against the locker next to Jude's.

"No," Jude said, closing her locker then leaning against it.

"Too bad. You and Tommy would sooo cute together."

"You really think so?"

"Oh my God! You like him."

"Kat!! Shhhhhh. I can't like this guy. He's from a nineties boy band," she said hitting her head on her locker.

"Jude, stop that." She didn't stop. "Jude? Hey!" She grabbed her head and turned her around to face her. "The man is an Orlando Bloom sundae smothered in Johnny Depp sauce. So no one can blame you!"

* * *

"So what's he like?" Kat asked later that day as they sat down for lunch.

"I dunno. I mean, he's so not what I thought he would be," Jude said opening the bag of Ruffle chips. It was a tradition they started last year. One week Jude would bring the chips and Kat would bring two twenty ounces of Coke for the two of them every day for a week and then they would switch off the next.

"What do you mean?" Kat asked after she swallowed her drink.

"Well, he knows music. And I'm not talking the pop crap he used to do. I think he knows more about Green Day then I do," Jude said, grabbing a chip.

"Wow, that's saying something."

"I know, right? And he's really cool. I mean when we were on the dock we just talked for what seemed like hours. And he really helped my song."  
"So any chemistry?"

"Chemistry what?" Jamie asked as he walked up behind them and stole a chip. Jude turned to Kat and sent her a "shut up, don't say anything" look.

"Nothing. Forget it. What do want Andrews? This is the one period we don't have to put up with you," Kat said smirking at him.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Jude," he said looking at her. "Alone."

"Sure. I gotta talk to Miss H anyway. See you next period, Kat," she said as her and Jamie walked out into the hall. "Oh, before I forget," Jude said digging in her bag and pulling out her hand a few seconds later. "Here. It's a ticket for tonight. I'm playing at the Vinyl Palace. Pretty cool, eh?"

"Yeah, that's great. But I wanted to talk to you about something," he said slowly.

"Well what is it? Spit it out."

"About us and a transaction. To something more." he said to see a not so happy look on her face. Once he sees her reaction he back tracks. "But you don't, so never mind. Just please tell me you didn't rewrite the lyrics?" he says and she looks at the ground with guilt covering her face. "Jude, you didn't rewrite the lyrics? Not with Little Tommy Q."

"Jamie, he's grown as an artist."

"But it's our song."

"It's not our song. It's my song. And the old lyrics had to go."

"Yeah. Just like me."

* * *

"So are you ready to do this Jude?" Kat asked later that night from her spot on the floor where she was playing with Steph. Jude sat in her dressing room with Stephanie, Georgia, EJ, and Kat.

"Is it to late to cancel?" Jude asked turning to EJ?

"Yeah. Look, what calms you down the most before you perform?" Georgia asked from her spot on the couch. Both Jude and Kat turn to look at Stephanie.

"Okay so," EJ said walking over to the little girl as she picked her up. "Hold her, spend a few minutes with just her," she said walking back over to Jude to hand her her daughter "and then go out the and knock em dead."

"I'll be back to get her in a few Jude." Kat says walking out with the two older women.

"What has Mommy gotten herself into baby girl?" Jude asked her daughter quietly.

"Talking to a little girl, never saw a musician handle stress that way," a voice heard from the door. Jude turned to see Tommy leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah well, this little girl has been though it all with me, and she's still my biggest fan and my biggest inspiration," Jude said smiling at her daughter.

"You brought a girl you baby-sit to your gig?" Tommy asked sitting in front of Jude on the table that was placed in the room.

"God I really didn't want to tell you this so soon," Jude whispered, looking down.

"What, that you baby-sit on the side? It's no big deal, but I hope you know EJ won't let this slide all the time," he says playing with Steph's hands, causing her to giggle.

"She's gonna have to," Jude said looking at him.

"Yeah, good luck getting her to say okay. Although this little girl sure is pretty," Tommy said looking from Steph to Jude. "She almost could pass as your sister or daughter if you had blonde hair."

"I would hope so."

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked letting go of Steph's hands. The little girl yawned and buried her face in Jude's neck.

"Stephanie, baby, you can't go to sleep yet. Come on baby girl wake up," Jude said bouncing her up and down.

"Wow. You're really good with her. I hope her parents pay you good," Tommy said smiling at the pair.

"I can't pay myself Tommy," Jude said quietly.

"What?" He heard, but he wasn't sure he heard correctly..

"Tommy, she's... This is my daughter, Stephanie. She's two," she said looking up and into his eyes.

"Oh my God. Wow, um..." he stuttered.

"Look, I know you didn't sign up to look after a fifteen year old and a two year old. But you won't have to worry about her. I already set things up with my parents for when I have to record. She won't get in your way, I promise."

"Hey, I'm not worried about that. I mean, I've never really been around kids so it's gonna take some getting use to, but it can't be that bad. You've seem to have done a great job with her the past two years."

"Yeah, well she's a great kid," Jude said kissing Steph's forehead.

"Uh Jude," Kat said from the doorway. "Your parents are here. And here's the new lyrics you had your dad print off for you. You want me to take Steph?" she said walking into the room and handing Jude the paper.

"Thanks Kat, and yeah. Okay baby girl, I'll see you afterwards. Have fun with Kat and be good okay?"

"Okay Mommy. Good luck!" Steph said as she leaned over to leave Jude a sloppy kiss on her cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too baby girl," Jude said waving as Kat left the room with Steph in her arms. "Oh here are the new lyrics." He looked them over for a minute.

"These are really good. So you think you're ready?" he asked, leaning next to her on the vanity.

"Jude, you gotta get out there," EJ said knocking on the door.

"Be right there." Jude called out to her as she turned to Tommy. "Guess I have to be."

"You'll be great. Don't worry about it," he said looking into her eyes and pulling her into a hug.

"Jude! NOW!"

"I'm coming!" she yelled back. She went to pull away from Tommy but he leaned down to kiss her temple before she could.

"Knock em' dead superstar," he whispered in her ear.

* * *

"Everyone give it up for the first ever Instant Star, Jude Harrison!!" the MC yelled into his microphone as Jude and the band walked out on the stage. The music started and soon Jude was singing with it.

"_I've been sitting in the dirt (for 24 hours)  
I've forgotten what I'm worth (for 24 hours)  
Said that you'd be here last night_

_I'm trying to shake you from my skin (for 48 hours)  
Clean up this mess i've been put in (for 48 hours)  
I'm guessing you can't always win  
I'm guessing you can't always win"_

"So you still think she's not our girl?" Georgia asked EJ from the front of the audience. EJ looked around at the audience enjoying Jude's song and then turned to Georgia with a "Shut up. You're always right" smile. Georgia just laughed and put her arm around the shorter girl.

_"I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta_

I'm not so trustful with my friends  
I'm on the road alone again  
I guess im tired of giving in"

"Just couldn't stay away could you?" Tommy asked Jamie after he saw him walk in. "Look at her, man. She was born to do this."

"While you were shaking your butt in your little boy band, Jude and I were locked in her bedroom writing songs that could change the world. So.. shove it!" Jamie yelled at him over the music.

"Does that look like her bedroom to you?"

"_I'm sick of wishing you were near  
You've gone your way, you've made it clear  
Why do I feel you everywhere?  
Why do I feel this everywhere?_

I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta

Don't wanna spend my time  
Watching the world go by  
I think I'd rather die And I don't got a plan  
Don't wanna justify  
To stay where I stand  
Something I won't deny

I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta

_I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone _

_24 hours."_

"Jude, you were great. You tore the roof off!" Tommy told her once she was done and walking through the audience.

"Thanks. But I quit," she said as she shoved the guitar into his hands and walks over to Kat. He turned just in time to see her take a giddy Stephanie into her arms, kiss her forehead and walk backstage.

* * *

A few hours later that night, Jude and Stephanie were sitting on the front steps together It was their nightly tradition. She would give Steph a bath, get her ready for bed, braid her hair, go sit out side and look at the stars, tell her a bed time story and then lights out.

"Look at that one Mommy, it's so big," Steph said, pointing up to one of the million stars above them.

"Yeah it is baby," she said when she heard a car coming up the street. A blue viper stops in front of her house.

"Don't quit," Tommy says walking up to them.

"Are you gonna make me change all of my songs?"

"Look, I hated when I had to change my first song too. But working on a song, it's like falling in love. At first it's a rush, but sometimes it gets painful and you gotta walk away. But sometimes you come out of it with something beautiful, like that song." He held out his hand with a CD in it to her. "Just listen to it. Don't quit. Cause you're it girl. You're the real thing. You're even better," he said sincerely before turning back to his car. "Studio, Monday morning. Be there at 9."

"Bye Tommy," Jude said with a smile.

"Bye Jude. Bye Stephanie."

"Bye Tommy," Steph said smiling. She yawned. "I'm tired Mommy."

"I'll see you on Monday, Tommy. I gotta get her to bed," she said standing up and placing Stephanie on her hip.

"Okay. Night girls," he said. And he drove off as the two girls walked into their house.

* * *

A/N: Major thanks to duckie2011 and ang3licstar for offering to help me with the co-writing. I really do thank you form the bottom of my heart for jumping at the chance. It ment the world to me. I'm hoping to start another instant star story or two at some point down the line and would be honored to work with both of you. It may not be for awhile though. Seeing as I am still working, starting school in a AUG, I have two other stories I have to finish. Well finish posting one of them and writing the other, and the twilight books have been in front of my face every second I'm not working. I took me a week to finish the first one, it took me awhile to get into it, the second one I finished in three days. I started Eclipse todayso hopefully it won't take super long. But I would love to work with both of you at some point.

I also want to give a HUGE shout-out and thank you to ChermaineisAwesome for heping so much with betaing the whole story all over again. I personaly think she made it just that much better. I know when I went though and re-read this chapter and the next two she added just the right touch to make the chapter perfect. So thanks so much. You guys should for sure check out her stories.


	3. Come As You Are

**Solid Magazine is the Rolling Stone of the new millennium.**

Jude is in her dressing room putting on the final touches of her make up.

**Landing the cover means you arrived**.

She straightens the I 3 Punk button and fastens the necklace.

**And they want me.**

She stood back up into a standing posture. Her once big smile faded as she took in her outfit. The skirt, top, and jacket look like they would have fit her when she was six.

**Too bad I don't look anything like me.**

She tried to pull the skirt so it will cover a little more, but gave up in a huff when she saw that it wouldn't help anything and left the room.

"I don't want to show my stomach," she told EJ trying to hide behind the door.

"Relax, you look great," EJ said grabbing her arm.

"Great? EJ I look like I lost my way to the striper pole! I look like a slut," Jude complained as EJ led her down the steps.

"Then you should feel totally comfortable," said Sadie from her spot next to Tommy on the steps. Jude looked down, determined not to let Sadie bring her down today. EJ and Tommy just turned to Sadie not believing that she just said that to her little sister.

"Anyway shouldn't the focus be on my music and not my navel?"

"Jude you're killing me here. Solid is a national magazine. Guys, tell her you like this one."

"Way too sexy. It's not her," Sadie said looking her sister up and down with disgust in her eyes.

"Thank you. Now move it," EJ called walking down the rest of the steps.

"What's that suppose to mean? Not her?"

"I mean you're fifteen and a mom, dork."

"Jude! Let me just say how excited I am to be working with you today. Okay so we're gonna be going with a rock 'n roll school girl theme. I want you to kill me though the lens Jude. Lots of attitude. You're cool. You're it. You are a rock 'n roll goddess."

**Sadie's used to being the center of attention.**

"You think you can try and not bring her down in front of other people?" Tommy asked Sadie during Jude's photo shoot.

"I only speak the truth Tommy."

"Your sister is beautiful and has a lot more on her plate then a lot of adults I know. Okay yeah, she had Steph a little young, but that doesn't make her a slut. If anything it makes her stronger then most people I know. She did and is doing the right thing by rising Steph," Tommy said before walking away from her.

**Me? Not so much.**

"You look great Jude," Tommy said, smiling at her.

**Weird part is, I could get use to this.**

A cell phone rings and a few seconds later a woman is whispering to the photographer.

"Okay people. That's a wrap," he called out to all the workers.

"That can't be good," Sadie said only for Tommy and Jude to send her a death glare.

"Whoa," EJ said grabbing the photographer's arm "Three shots? I don't care how good you are."

"Shoot's over darlings. They're gonna give the cover to someone else," he said before sending Jude a sad smile.

* * *

"It's a complete disaster," EJ said when the four from the shoot met Georgia in the conference room.

"Can we not get apocalyptic this early? I haven't had my coffee yet," Georgia said while rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"We're talking Solid's new faces of rock issue. I practically had to break knee caps to get Jude the cover!"

"Okay, so find out why we lost it and who has it now."

"Is there anything I can do?" Jude asked, speaking up for the first time since the shot.

"If you hadn't delayed everything playing wardrobe diva-"

"EJ! Relax," Tommy said cutting her off.

"Uh come on Jude. We gotta get to school," said Sadie grabbing her messenger bag and purse and standing to walk out of the room. Jude sighed and walked around the table to have Georgia put an arm around her.

"We're gonna try and fix this, okay? Don't worry," she said before letting Jude walk out of the room to meet Tommy. She turns to EJ when she sees Tommy leading Jude out of the room while talking to her. "You go and break some more knee caps."

"Hey, don't even worry about it," Tommy said putting an arm around her after she met him at the door.

"I can't help it. This was supposed to be my first cover and I lost it within ten minutes," she said looking up to him.

"We're gonna get it back for you, don't worry. Besides, I hate to tell you this, but you're gonna lose a bunch of covers. But you'll also get a ton of other ones. Okay?"

"Hopefully my sister won't be at all the shoots," she whispered.

"Don't worry about Sadie, and don't ever let her bring you down." He stopped in the middle of the lobby and bent down so he's looking in her eyes. "Besides, it's not true. And don't you ever think for a split second think it is."

"Jude!" Sadie called from the front doors. "School," she said in a duh voice.

"I gotta go. Do we need to record this afternoon?"

"No, but I'll call you if I hear anything on the cover." He says placing a kiss on her forehead. "Bye superstar."

"Bye Tommy."

* * *

"Guys, let me let you in on a little secret. You can't fake chemistry. Not that the most of you grasped that judging from these test scores," their teacher said passing out the class' last test.

"Why is this bugging me so much? I didn't even want the stupid cover until I found out I couldn't have it," Jude told her two best friends the next day in chemistry class.

"It's kind of like that Janet Jackson song. You don't know what you got til it's gone," Kat said smiling at her.

"That's Jodi Mitchell,"Jamie corrected.

"See, this is why people don't like you," Kat fired back at him before turning to Jude. "So any chance we'll get to see you this weekend?"

"Yes. Definitely. My parents are going away on some marriage retreat therapy thing. So I say we all OD on action movies and take out."

"Yes! Nice! A little Kong poa, a little Kong fu. Your troubles are over. Promise," Jamie said excitedly. Jude and Kat laughed.

"Sure. Okay Jamie, I'm holding you to that," she said as her teacher came up to her.

"Jude, that's your second failed test," he said handing her her test with a big red F written on it. "I'll need that one signed. Jamie, Kat good job," he said handing them each their test.

"I may have spoken to soon," Jamie said, causing Jude and Kat to give him an evil glare.

"I'm dead. It's gonna be home, Steph, and the studio if I even have to record this weekend. They are going to kill me."

* * *

"We had a deal on the cover Artie," EJ said talking into her cell phone while walking down the steps into the G-Major lobby. "That makes me cranky. And when I'm cranky people get hurt. Darius? Since when does the publisher dictate content?" After she hung up with him she walked into Studio A where Tommy was working on the soundboard with one of his other groups. "We're shunted," she said walking up behind him.

"Wanna elaborate?" he asked not understanding.

"Darius is behind this. He already thought Jude shouldn't have won our contest. But apparently he pulled some strings and found out Jude had a kid," she said placing her hands on her hips.

"That's Jude's personal life. That can't be the only reason he took her off the cover. So why do you come to me with this?"

"He also found out that you're Jude's producer. And everyone knows that you two had some big falling out years ago. So this whole cover gate thing is clearly aimed at you, not Jude."

"That's my personal business EJ."

"It was. Now it's affecting Jude's, which makes it mine. So do something to fix it." Tommy sighed.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Solid locks the new cover on Monday."

"Okay?"

"So that gives you just forty eight hours to make Darius love Jude," she told him. He rolled his eyes and turned up the soundboard to drain out her talking.

* * *

"Meatless meatloaf? Isn't that just like...loaf?" she asked poking her fork at the plate her mom just put in front of her. Her dad and Stephanie laughed with her.

"Does oxygen even get to your brain?" Sadie asked sitting down next to her. Jude just ignored her and tickled Steph.

"Oh, before I forget I have my first talk so on the twenty-ninth. So if you wanna come..." she trailed off as her dad and Sadie started to talk at the same time.

"Jude, that's great sweetie," said her dad with a smile.

"Uh that's when my cheerleading nationals are," said Sadie to her parents that were looking at each other. "You guys said you would come," she whined.

"Well..." her dad trailed off.

"Oh well┘ some of us have had trouble keeping our promises lately," said her mom aimed towards her dad. ⌠But I'll be there if it's humanly possible."

"Thank you," said Sadie in a snide voice.

"Well we can't be in two places at once," her dad tried to compromise. "Honey, you go with Sadie and I'll-"

" I know that Stuart."

"God Sadie this is like your zillionth nationals. Why do you have to be so selfish?" Jude asked, turning to her sister.

"Me?" Sadie fired back.

"Yeah."

"I was up at five o'clock this morning and you never even thanked me for driving you to your shoot."

"Thank you? I don't want you chaperoning me around anyways. You're embarrassing."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Oh really. So um Jude, how did your chem test go today?" Sadie asked knowing Jude hadn't told their parents that she failed yet. Jude kicked her under the table and looked up to see both of her parents looking at her.

"Okay, yeah, I kinda failed. It's not like I'm gonna be a doctor anyway," Jude said looking down at her plate.

"Honey you don't know that," her mom said concerned.

"Okay. Let's not do this. It is just a test," her dad said just to be interrupted by her mom.

"Stuart, she is just fifteen years old. Her life is not decided yet. Despite what you two may think!" her mom said looking at them both. "Jude, you're grounded."

"What?! For being stupid? That's so unfair!" she yelled.

"Maybe we should just stay home."

"Honey this weekend is about us. We made a commitment remember?" her dad tried to convince her. She sighed.

"Sadie. She stays home and studies. No friends, no TV, no exceptions. Clear?"

"Crystal," said Sadie with a smug look.

* * *

Later that night, Sadie was doing her tae kwon do in the living room while Jude tries to study.

"Can you please take your Tae Kwon Dork else where?" Jude asked as her cell phone rang. She flipped it open to see Tommy's face. "Hey, I can't really talk. I'm under house arrest."

"Well then prepare to go Awol. How would you like to meet Darius Mills?"

"The hip hop guy? Why would I want to do that?"

"Because Solid is his magazine and the cover is his call," Tommy told her. "Look, he's having a party at his weekend place. I want you to come with me."

"Oohh. Like a date?" She asked in a flirty voice.

"Look, this is important. It's not just about the cover anymore. Darius has a lot of power in our industry."

"And he thinks I'm a loser. I get it."

"Well tomorrow we're gonna change that. I wanna get there early while he's still got a clear head. I know it's last minute. But can you find someone for Steph? It's not a problem, is it?" Jude turned around and to look at Sadie who wasn't paying attention and then turned back to her chemistry book.

"It's no problem."

"Good. See you tomorrow."

* * *

"Hey Jude," said Kat when her cell phone rang.

"KAT!!"

"Sorry I forgot you hate that. Anyway what's up I thought you were on house arrest?" she asked curiously.

"I am, but I'm outside with Steph. And I really, really need your help tomorrow."

"With what?"

"I have to take care of this cover thing with Tommy, and Sadie's gonna be at the mall all day. I was hoping you would watch Steph for me."

"Sure. What time do you need me there?"

"Tommy's picking me up at noon, so eleven forty five at the latest. Thanks Kat, you are such a life savor," said Jude as one of the front doors opened. "Crap, I gotta go. Talk to you tomorrow," she hung up just as Sadie opened the other door.

* * *

The next afternoon Jude opens her front door just as Tommy pulls up in his hummer.

"Busted," Sadie called out in a sing song voice from the spot that she was leaning on the car.

"UGH! Sadie, when aren't you at the mall on the weekend?" Jude asked angrily as Sadie walked toward her smugly.

"Since I know you're up to something."

"Great."

"Jude what's going on?" Jamie asked walking up to them.

"Jude, let's roll," said Tommy from his seat in the Hummer. "It's a long ride to Darius' place."

"THE Darius?" Sadie said excitedly. ⌠As in the king of all hip hop media. As in there's no way I'm not coming with you."

"You are such a disease Sadie."

"Oh, thank you."

"This is a really important party. Very VIP," Jude said looking to Tommy for help. He just nodded in agreement with her.

"Party? We're going to a party? I thought we were doing movies!" said Jamie with excitement in his voice.

"Look, you owe me. Either I come or I call mom," Sadie said looking at Jude then sent Tommy a flirty smile. Jude looked at Tommy and he could tell she didn't want Sadie to come, but he also knew that Sadie would keep to her word and rat Jude out.

"You okay," he said looking at Sadie. "You no way," he said looking at Jamie. "Bet I can't even get you past the door."

"Oh relax Minudo. It's an afternoon party. How cool could it be?"

"Whatever," Tommy said as the three teenagers walked towards the car. Sadie walked ahead of Jude and pushed her out of the way to go straight for the front seat. "Jude you're up front." He said as Sadie reached out for the handle. She sent Jude a look that could kill as she climbed into the back seat behind her little sister.

* * *

"It's like we died and woke up in a Snoop Dog video," Jamie said, taking in the party going on around him.

"Please do not embarrass me here okay," Sadie told him.

"Relax, it's not like we're gonna see anyone we know here," said Jude at the perfect time.

"Jude, hey," said Eden, walking up to her.

"Hey Eden...?" Jude said, unsure of why she was there.

"I just heard about the cover. No hard feelings?"

"What are you talking about?"

"From what I hear, it's as good as mine," she said with a smirk before walking away.

"What is Eden even doing here right now? I beat her in the competition," Jude asked Tommy angrily.

"Just chill. Okay?" Tommy said putting an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, and leading her away from Sadie and Jamie. "Nobody has the cover yet. She's clearly here to try and impress D into giving it to her. Are you gonna let that happen? You gotta learn how to work the room," he said looking around the party. "See the DJ over there?"

"Yeah."

"He'll spin for you at all your parties. See the bald guy? That's John Jenkins. Johnny does most of the cover features for Solid. I want you to go over there and charm him as practice. I gotta go talk to Darius. See if he'll agree to meet you."

"What?! He hasn't even agreed to meet me yet?"

"Relax." They both looked over at a bouncer talking to Darius and nodding at Tommy. "I gotta go, so you're gonna be on your own. You're gonna be great Jude," he said kissing her forehead before walking over to Darius. "Dare. Good seeing ya man."

"Been a long time Tom," Darius said, shaking his hand warily.

"Been long enough."

"Let's do this inside."

"Cool."

* * *

"Remember your first concert?" Darius asked, sitting down in the sun room that over looked the party. "The food court of a mall," he finished before pouring himself a drink.

"I remember. We got paid in burgers. You're not seriously thinking about putting Eden Taylor on the cover of Solid magazine are you?" Tommy asked getting straight to the point.

"Maybe. She's got skills, looks, and she was a crowd favorite to win your own competition."

"I want Jude on that cover."

"And I don't. Guess who wins."

"Man come on. I know you and me, we got bad blood. But if you're willing to take that out on a girl-"

"Oh come on, that's weak. You think this is about you and me?"

"Yeah, I do."

"It's about musical karma"

* * *

"So this is Jude's world now eh?" Jamie said to Sadie as they were taking in the party. "I wonder if this place has a grotto. Def has a grotto. What is a grotto?"

"Okay. I will literally pay you to stop talking to me."

"Sorry. I just wanted to hang out with Jude. "But I guess she's working. Again."

"Kinda sucks eh?" Sadie asked with a small but sad smile.

"No biggie."

"Be a dear and get rid of that," Eden said, handing Sadie a half full martini glass.

"What am, I the help now?" Sadie asked looking at Jamie. Then she smiled and took a big drink.

"Hey, easy there lady." Sadie just smiled and took another drink to finish it off.

"You know what? I'm sick of Jude having all the fun. It's our turn now."

* * *

"I created BoyzAttack to make a quick buck. Not start a whole new youth trend. These days music is made by kids. Poor kids. That's bad business for everybody."

"What's that got to do with Jude?"

"Hey the girl is just too young. She's what, fifteen? And she already has her own kid. That's really bad media."

"Leave Stephanie out of this. She has nothing to do with Jude's music," Tommy said, defending the two girls that have already made themselves a home in his heart.

"She's just too young. End of story. At least Eden's a woman."

"She's not too young."

"I've heard that one from you before."

"And I'm still right!! Just.." He pulled a CD from his back pocket. "Just listen." Darius grabbed the CD, put it in the CD player, and pressed play.

_"I feel chained, chained down _

_You shoved me to the ground I can't run, _

_I can't shout Just let me out_

_So heartless, this couldn't mean less _

_Gonna push it in your face I'm only human _

_And I've got something to say_

_Let me rise, let me fall _

_Let me breathe I wanna lose control, _

_I'm not afraid to lose it all Let me break, let me crawl _

_Cause I'll get back up again if you let me fall,"_ Jude's voice leaked out of the speakers.

* * *

As Tommy and Darius are listening to the song, Jude is outside talking to different people at the party, Sadie is drinking anything she can get her hands on, and Jamie is watching both sisters.

"Sadie! I can't believe you're drinking," Jude said walking up to her older sister with Jamie right behind her.

"Nark," Sadie growled at the younger boy.

"Tommy's gonna kill me."

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy. You're so obsessed it's pathetic, Sadie said rolling her eyes.

"Oh please," Jamie jumped in. "Give her a break, the guy is old."

"He's twenty-two!" Jude yelled.

"Yeah, in musician years. That's like dog years times five." Jude rolled her eyes at him and turned to Sadie.

"What's your problem?"

"Your big fat head."

"Oh come on Sadie. You're just jealous because I'm actually getting attention for once. That's sad."

"You wanna know what's sad?"

"What?"

"Who you're becoming. You're treating me like your slave. You're forgetting your friends. And what about Steph? She only sees you in the mornings."

"That's not true."

"Mom and Dad are always fighting now because of you. All you can think about is yourself," Sadie said and walked away. Jude looked down and walked away from Jamie.

* * *

_"If I burn down in this fire _

_Well, I got myself to blame _

_I can't stop or give it up I need to feel the pain_

_Can you hear me?_

_ Don't come near me _

_You'll just get in my way _

_I'm only human And there's nothing you can say_

_Let me rise, let me fall _

_Let me breathe I wanna lose control, _

_I'm not afraid to lose it all _

_Let me break, let me crawl _

_Cause I will get up again if you let me fall"_

"So you're saying that these reality contests are ruining the business?" Johnny asked Eden.

"All I'm saying is that some of us are a little realer than others." Jude rolled her eyes at Eden's answer and tries to get by unnoticed, but Eden sees her and grabs her arm. "I mean, take Jude for an example."

"Hey," said Jude, putting on a fake smile for Johnny, Eden and the other women that were listening to Eden talk.

"Jude and me for example. I've been working at this my entire life. Don't get me wrong, the whole sad girl with guitar routine. It's a great marketing angle. Stellar. I totally understand why you won over me. But under that bad attitude and discount fashion, you're just a one hit wonder waiting to happen Jude. Everyone knows it, but you. What's your two year old daughter gonna think of you then?" Eden asked with a smirk.

"Right. Excuse me," Jude said walking from the group and up to Sadie. "Happy?" she asked her sister who heard everything. Jude walked away from the party to a bench on the other side of the yard. She at down and put her head in her hands to have a woman she didn't know come and sit next to her.

"Pathetic, eh? Some people can only feel big by making others feel small."

"Yeah well she must feel sumo size right now then," Jude said lifting her head up. "I hate this. I feel like ever since I won this contest, everyone wants something different from me."

"How do you mean?"

"The label wants a hit. My mom wants straight A's. Sadie... she wants me dead. My daughter wants to see me more then the hour she sees me before she goes to bed and the few minutes we see each other at breakfast. She wants it so I'm always with her like I use to be."

"Hmm. Ever think about what you want?"

"I just... I wanna make great music," Jude said, finally turning to face the women next to her.

_

* * *

_

"Say you know who I am

_And what I'm about _

_Then you'll understand that _

_I feel alone I live my own life"_

Back in the sun house, Darius sat back down in his chair.

"You're feeling this song. I know you man. Just meet her. Jude is not a kid. Not when it comes to music," Tommy said sitting down next to him.

_"Let me rise, let me fall _

_Let me breathe I wanna lose control, _

_I'm not afraid to lose it all _

_Let me break, let me crawl _

_Cause I will get up again if you let me fall"_

* * *

Sadie took one last drink and then walked over to Eden.

"Hey Malibu Barbie," she said grabbing Eden's arm and turning her around to face her. "You owe Jude an apology."

"Excuse me?" Eden asked.

"You wanna say she's got a crap attitude, tragic clothes. And maybe she made a bad choice with Steph. Whatever. Fine, I don't care. But my sister can sing your butt off. Which by the way," Sadie said turning her around. "Is way too fat." She finished and smirked as other girls around them laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you go and sober up?" Eden asked giving Sadie a little push.

* * *

"I don't want to be shmoosing some magazine guy that thinks I'm a loser before he even meets me. I want to prove to my daughter that I can do this. I know I was stupid to have her this young, but she is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I just want to make her proud," Jude said looking at the woman.

"You're the new kid. You still have to prove yourself. And yeah, you're a little young to have a kid. But you did and are doing the right thing by keeping her. But people are gonna judge you and use that against you. You know, fame's a lot like high school in that way. Except with better clothes," the woman said smiling at her.

"Yeah. And skankier chicks," Jude said smiling and looking around the party.

"You know, something tells me you're gonna survive this just fine. Just don't lose sight of what's important to you."

"Why don't you make me?" Jude heard Sadie say across the party.

"Is that my sister?" Jude asked as she saw Eden and Sadie pushing each other back and forth. She ran over and got between them to try and pull them apart before it got too bad, but before she could Eden kicked Sadie to the ground. While Jude is looking at Eden with shock, Sadie got up and went for Eden. Jude could barely grab her waist in time before Sadie and Eden start pulling each other's hair.

_

* * *

_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_If you let me fall _

_If you let me _

_If you let me fall _

_If you let me fall_

_I will get up again if you let me fall _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah _

_If you let me fall If you let me fall Let me fall"_

"She is nothing but a mature artist," Tommy told Darius right as he heard Jude yelling from the outside. They looked out the window to see Sadie and Eden pushing each other and Jude trying to pull them apart. With each and every step they were heading closer to the pool. They fell in with a loud splash causing a laugh from Darius.

"You were saying something?" Darius asked with a knowing smirk on his face.

"It's good seeing ya Dare," he said putting on his sunglasses.

"Good seeing you too."

"Thanks for your time," he said before standing up and walking out of the room.

"Kids," Darius said to himself.

* * *

Back outside, Jude got out of the pool, but Sadie and Eden were still pulling each other's hair like little girls. Jude was yelling at them to stop fighting, but it was no use. She just rolled her eyes and walked away.

* * *

"Well geniuses, I was close to getting him to meet you," Tommy said putting an arm over Jude's shoulder and pulling her to his side. She put an arm around his waist in return and they keep walking with Jamie and Sadie right behind them. "Till your sister and Eden went all kinder gym on each other."

"Hey, let me just say in my own defense, that-" Sadie started but stopped whens he got a funny look on her face. She bent down and threw up all over Tommy's shoes.

"Ew! That's gross," Jude said looking from the ground up to Tommy.

"That's just perfect."

"Hey Tom!" Darius called out to them. Jude and Tommy pull away from each other and turn to look at him. "She's got the cover," he said walking up to them.

"What?" Tommy asked looking between Jude and Darius, wondering how that happened.

"Let's just say your girl made an impression on the right people." He looked over his shoulder to the woman Jude was talking to. She just shrugged her shoulders and gave her a "you're welcome" smile. Jude just smiled at her and waved back. "I was over ruled," he says looking between Jude and Tommy. "It's a shame about your shoes," he said before turning around and walking away.

"I don't get it. What'd I do?" Jude asked as Darius and the woman walked back to the party.

"Everything," he said with a smile. "Come on," he said pulling her back to him with his arm back around her shoulders. "I gotta get you back home to Steph, and Sadie so she can sober up before your parents get back home." And the four of them walked back to the Hummer to pile in.

* * *

"So who was she?" Jude asked Tommy who was carrying a half passed out Sadie over his shoulder. He set her down on the couch.

"Portia?"

"Mommy!!" Steph yelled running in from the kitchen.

"Hi baby. You have fun with Kat?" Jude asked, picking up her daughter.

"Yep."

"Well that's good. Listen I have to talk to Tommy for a few minutes so why don't you go upstairs and then we'll order pizza and watch a movie, okay?" Jude said kissing her head.

"Okay!" Steph said excitedly before running up to her room after Jude set her down.

"Yeah, who is she?" Jude asked again.

"She's Darius's kid sister," he said. "And my ex wife."

"Oh yeah he's not to old for you at all." Jamie whispers to Jude.

"Shut up," she whispered and hit him in the stomach. "What? You were married?" she asked.

"We were eighteen. I was on tour. It was stupid, impulsive, and over within a month. But D, he... He uh... He never forgave me. Look, trust me. You're gonna go a little crazy your first tour too."

"Can't wait," she said looking at him and then down at her watch. "Uh yeah, you guys better bolt before my parents get home." Jude walked them to the door and Tommy gave her a hug and a kiss on her forehead.

"See you tomorrow? At the re-shoot," he said leaning against the door frame.

"Later Jude. Call me when you're off house arrest," Jamie said next to her.

"Bye guys," she said with a smile to the both of them.

"So do I call you a divorcer or a divorcee?" Jamie asked walking in front of Tommy.

"Dude. Shut it," Tommy told him as they walked out and Jude shuts the door behind them. She walked over to the couch that held a half asleep Sadie. "Hey, better sober up before Mom and Dad get home," she told her older sister. "They don't need another reason to fight." Sadie just moans and turns on her side. "You know, I wanna say thank you for sticking up for me today. In a highly dysfunctional way, it was really cool," she said rubbing Sadie's hair the same way she does to Steph when she doesn't feel good.

"Yeah, I pretty much rock huh?" Sadie said as she opened her eyes. "And so do you, cover girl." Jude blushed and kissed her sister's cheek.


	4. Oh Well Whatever

_"Whenever we're together no one's a star  
I can pour it all out right from the heart"_

**Creating a new song isn't all that different than going to school. You have to put in hours of hard work.**

_"If it's up to me we'll never be apart"_

**You put yourself at this mercy of your teachers.**

"I love it. It's got summer hit written all over it," Georgia said to Tommy and EJ in the studio while Jude was singing in the booth.

"Completely. Totally agree," said EJ.

"Now it's time to kick our PR up a notch. I wanna get some public reaction before we release this single."

"How public we talking?" He asked.

"Well we arranged a sneak peek at her school auditorium this Friday. We want her playing to her classmates and half a dozen cameras. Think she's ready to take this live?" Tommy looked at her through the glass with a smile after she smiled at him.

**And all you really want to know is if you pass the test.**

"She's good to go."

_"I'm in love with my guitar,"_ she sang into the microphone. She turned around to see all three smiling at her so she smiles back.

* * *

"You're gonna rock that school tomorrow. Make sure you play with Steph in the morning so I don't have to deal with you freaking out," he said smirking at her.

"Whatever Quincy. Don't be jealous a two year old can handle me and you can't," she said with a laugh. He just rolled her eyes.

"Just get your beauty sleep. I'll pick you up at 9," he said as she got out of his Viper.

"Yeah right. I had way too much coffee to sleep now. But we all know you need your beauty sleep, so good night."

"Night Girl," he said before driving off. After she made sure he was out of sight, Jude ran over to Jamie's house, grabbed some rocks, and threw them at his bedroom window.

"Hey," he said sleepily after opening his window.

"Hey!" she said smiling.

"You know, someone really needs to tell you about this new technology. It's called the telephone."

"Whatever. Just shut up and catch Rapunzel," she said as she threw a CD up at him.

"Wow! Look at you all sassy," he said taking in the picture on the CD.

"Yeah. It's cool, huh? It's just a demo, but listen to the first track cause that's what I'm performing at school tomorrow." He opened the case.

"I'm in love with my guitar," he said, laughing a little bit.

"Yeah. Make sure you're there. Kat's out of town and I need you. You're my only wingman, alright?"

"Judeapolooza." he called out to her as she runs back to the sidewalk. "Wouldn't miss it."

"Night," she said running up her steps.

"Night," he yelled back before disappearing into the house.

* * *

"Hey. Sorry, Tommy wanted to make sure I was ready for tomorrow," said Jude as she walked into her living room her parents watching the news. She kissed them both on their cheeks.

"It's okay. But Steph passed out on the window seat. I tried to tuck her in, but she cried," her dad said to a passed out Stephanie on the window seat with a throw blanket over her.

"Yeah, she can't sleep if I don't sing to her," said Jude walking over to the window seat and sitting next to Stephanie. "Baby girl. Come on, wake up."

"Mommy?" Stephanie asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Hi sweetie," said Jude rubbing her hair.

"Where were you? Aunt Sadie didn't look at the stars with me," the little girl said leaning against her mom with a sad look.

"I had to work late with Tommy. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. But right now we gotta get you in your bed. Come on," she said, picking her up and cradling her daughter to her stomach.

"Oh Jude," her dad called after her as she started up the steps.

"Yeah?"

"Jason called. He asked to have you call his cell phone when you got back. He didn't care what time it was."

"Is he okay? Is everything alright?" Jude asked in a panic.

"He said everything and everyone was fine. He just needs to talk to you," her dad said trying to calm her down.

"Uncle Jason talked to me tonight. He said he loves me," Steph said from Jude's shoulder.

"Yeah baby, Uncle Jason loves you very much. He wants mommy to call him back." Jude tucked Stephanie into her bed, kissed her forehead and sang her to sleep.

* * *

After Jude got Stephanie to sleep, she walked into her bathroom and got herself ready for bed. As she walked through her bedroom to her computer, she scrolled through her cell phone's phone book when she came to "Jason's Cell!" She hit talk and placed the phone to her ear.

"Hey Superstar," a male voice greeted her as she was logging into her e-mail account.

"Jason! Hey. Oh my god, I'm so sorry I haven't called you in forever. Things have been crazy nuts," she told him while deleting her junk mail.

"It's okay. I bet you've been busy. I saw you won Instant Star. I told you you could do it. Congrats."

"Thanks. So my dad said you called. What's up?"

"I'm gonna be in town for a few days and I was wondering if I could pick up Steph."

"Sure. I already have you on the list of people that can pick her up. Just make sure you have a picture ID when you go. Jessica IDs anyone that's not me. Even my parents, so you not that special," she added the last part with a teasing voice.

"Please, you know I'm the most special person in your life," he teased right back.

"Yeah you are," she said with a smile.

"Jude! God shut up. I'm trying to get some sleep. Get off your damn phone and go to sleep. It's midnight already," Sadie yelled as she stormed into Jude's room.

"Uh A, thanks for knocking. And B, Take a damn chill pill," she said covering the mouthpiece of her phone. Sadie just huffed and went back into her room. "I gotta go Jason. Princess Sadie is throwing a hissy fit, plus I have a show at 4 tomorrow at my school. So I should be getting to sleep," Jude said, logging out of her e-mail account and smiling at her background.

"Alright. Good night Superstar, I love ya."

"Night Jason. Love you too. See you in a few days." And they both hung up.

Jude smiled at the background on her computer. It was a picture of Jason, herself, and Stephanie on a slide at the park the past fall. Jason was in town for a friend's wedding and had stopped by to see his two favorite girls before he headed back to New York. They picked up Wendy's on the way and had a picnic with just the three of them. Stephanie had wanted to go down the slide with her Mommy and Uncle Jason, so after the three of them got settled at the top, Jude asked Kat, who was there with her cousin, to take a picture of them. Jason was in the very back, with Jude in front of him, and Steph in front of her. The three of them where all smiles and rosy cheeks from the cool air, but it didn't matter. Jude loved the picture. It was her favorite.

Jason was Nick's older brother, and Nick was Stephanie's dad. Jason's six years older then Jude, but he was still her best friend. He was the one that made the call to let Jude know that Nick had passed on in his sleep, and he had been with Jude through everything. He truly was her best friend. Sure she had Kat and Jamie, but Jason had been and always would be there for Jude no matter what.

* * *

"So how long is she grounded for?" Sadie asked, walking into the kitchen the next morning.

"Who?" ask her dad while placing papers in his briefcase.

"Jude. She missed curfew last night," she said looking at her cup as she poured herself some apple juice. She looked up at her parents who didn't say anything. "Come on guys. I can't stay out past eleven on a school night, but what, my little sister can? Oh and she can stay up on her cell phone till almost midnight too?"

"That was different honey. Jude was working. And about her being on her phone, Jason called while she was at the studio and asked that I had her call him back when she got in, that it was really important that he talk to her."

"You know, if you're gonna have a different set of rules for Jude and I now that she all famous or whatever, you might as well write them down," she said holding out a pad of paper and a pen. "Just so I can keep track," she finished sarcastically and walked out of the kitchen.

"Do you remember when they were too young to talk back?" Victoria asked Stuart.

"Uh huh," he said nodding.

"I miss those days."

"So do I. Lunch," he says handing her a lunch box and kissing her goodbye and she leaves the kitchen.

* * *

A few hours later, Jude is walking down her hallway with Tommy on her right with his arm around her shoulders keeping her close to his side, her principle on her left, with EJ and Georgia behind her. Girls everywhere were staring at her and gasping when they saw Tommy. One girl dropped her books and when Tommy picked them up for her, she passed out.

"Okay it's so surreal having you here," Jude said looking up at him.

"Yeah, it's even weirder for me. You know. I never did the whole high school thing. Pretty much got drafted into BoyzAttack right out of junior high."

"Trust me you didn't miss much."

"You'll have to pardon our students. We're not use to having a celebrity with your status with us. No offence to Jude. We all know she's the next big thing and Carson High is with her every step of the way. Oh Jude, that reminds me. Can I get you to sign this?" her principal asked handing her a pen and a paper.

"Uh sure," she said taking it. "Um, this is one of my math tests."

"I know. My daughter said I had to get you to sign something of yours for her," he said before walking over to two boys that are goofing off.

"Wow. This is kinda freaky."

"Better get used to it, cause I promise you by this time next year you won't even be able to walk down the street without someone stopping you and asking for one," he said just as her principle walked back up to them. She signed the paper quickly for him.

"Here you go Mr. Morris. I hope she enjoys my work of equations."

"Here's your itinerary. Read it, know it, love it," said EJ popping out of nowhere only to leave a second later.

"This is so embarrassing. Making a whole day about me?" Jude said walking up to Jamie.

"Please, you love it. Didn't have to come in till nine, showed up at school in a Viper with Little Tommy Q in tow," Jamie said smiling at her.

"Okay. So I kinda do. What, is that bad?"

"Not as bad as today's lunch special. Jude Jambalaya."

"Are you kidding me?"

"I never kid about jambalaya, Jude. I'm not that kind of guy."

"Okay, enough making me wait Mysterio. What do you think?" she asked as he opened his locker.

"About what?"

"About my song. What'd think? Do you like it?"

"Oh yeah. About that, that my CDd player kinda clunked out last night. Kinda ate it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"No, it's okay. I got another one. But do me a favor okay and listen to it in the library. I really need your opinion before I go on stage," she said, pulling a copy from her bag and handing it to him.

"To unveil it to the thickomasses. Kinda like a Gladortia facing the lions."

"Uh yeah, sure, she said laughing. "I'll see you later. I have an interview with Tommy and the school paper."

"Sadie Harrison report to the attendance office" is heard on the PA system as Jamie falls back on his locker letting out a deep breath.

"You paged me?" Sadie asked the secretary. The woman nodded and pointed behind Sadie's shoulder to her dad." What's wrong? Is grandma okay?"

"Grandma is fine. I came here to see you. I thought maybe we could play hooky together. Hang out."

"Okay now you're really weirding me out."

"I know that they're making a big event out of today for your sister. I thought you'd just might want to skip it."

"Well, what'd you have in mind?" she asked with a small smile.

"I kinda have to show you.

* * *

"Wow! Popular girl, Jude. Must feel great coming from all your friends," the E talk host said to Jude during their interview.

"Yeah, um it's cool. Kinda bazaar, but cool."

"Okay, so how have things changed for you since you won the contest?"

"Nothings really changed. I mean so much has, but so much hasn't. I'm still the same Jude that sucks at math."

"Aww come on."

"She's still the same slut that got knocked up the summer after grade 7," a girl said walking down the hall with her friend.

"Seriously. I thought everyday was Jude day," her friend said back.

"I'm so sick of hearing about her," she said stopping in front of a promo poster and ripping it down. After they walk out the front doors Jamie walked over and put it back up.

"I don't get it. Most of these kids don't even like Jude," Jamie said while walking down the steps with Tommy and EJ.

"But everybody loves the camera," Tommy said before walking away.

"Come on, get in there. She's waiting for you," EJ said, giving him a push towards Jude.

"So, artists have a lot to handle with the recording process alone. How do you handle that and school at the same time?" the reporter asked.

"Not to mention her two year old daughter she has to take care of," the girl from the hall said loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone turned to her shocked. They all knew about Stephanie but weren't going to say anything about her. EJ and Georgia looked panicked, Tommy was looking at Jude who looked like she is going to burst into tears any second, and Jamie was glaring at the girl looking pissed. The reporter turned to Jude waiting for answers.

"Um yeah. It takes a lot. But my little girl is the best thing that's ever happened to me. She's my everything. She keeps me balanced. But so does this guy," she said grabbing Jamie. "This is Jamie. He's one of my best friends and my musical grand off. I trust his taste more then anyone's."

"Interesting Grand off. So you must have heard the new single. What's the word on the street?"

"It's uh... it's very enjoyable. In a uniquely familiar way."

"Sounds interesting. I'm excited."

"Okay. Thanks Kenya. I'm sorry but we're late for a sound check," said EJ grabbing Jude's arm and pulling her towards Tommy, and the three of them went back into the school.

* * *

"What's happing with your sister right now is just unbelieving exciting for her right now and I know it's been kinda hard for you," her dad said as they were walking around the mall.

"Not really."

"Oh really now? So you've been moody and acting out, cause what, the moon is full?"

"Dad-"

"Listen, mom and I've been talking. And we just think it's time you've had something really exciting in your life. Something to look forward too."

"What?"

"Didn't you say something about wanting to spend the summer in Europe?"

"No?" Sadie asked with a big smile.

"Yeah."

"You're serious?" she asked. He just smiled and nodded, causing her to scream and throw her arms around his neck in a hug. "Dad! Thank you!! I can't believe this."

"Come on, let's go."

"Okay. I can't believe you did this," she said as they walk into the traveling agent.

* * *

Back at the school, the two girls that were bashing Jude in the hallway were sticking folded up papers into every locker. Jamie grabbed one and opened it to read "Join the JUDE HARRISON walkout."

"Check. check." Tommy said into the microphone while him and Jude were sitting on the stage of the auditorium causing a squeak from one of the speakers. "What's with the feedback Rudy?"

"Sorry Tommy."

"Tommy, what do the words 'uniquely familiar' mean to you?" asked Jude.

"They mean I'm a deliberately obscured sixteen-year-old music nerd. Keep tuning, your G's flat," he said handing her her guitar.

"Okay. Seriously, what does it mean?"

"Jude, cut the chord all ready. You're about to serenade the whole school and you're stressing over one kid. Why?"

"Because it's Jamie," she said turning her guitar. A loud squeal went off.

"That better not be my amp morons," Tommy said to the guys working the board.

"Hey," Jamie said walking up to her.

"Hey. I was hoping you'd come."

"We need to talk. Now," he said leading her off the stage. "Don't go on stage. They're gonna crucify you."

"What? What are you talking about?" Jamie pulled out the Jude walkout flyer he found.

"Look," he said showing it to her. "A bunch of kids are in on it. They're gonna walk out on you in the middle of your song, embarrass you in front of the media. They even made t-shirts," he says holding one out for her to see. "They're aren't just evil. They're accessorized."

"That's so mean. Why would they do that?"

"Jude, you remember the time I butted in line at lunch and that jock went all smack down on me?"

"You practically lost fill-ins. But what does that have to do with this?"

"You're supposed to be in the background. Not the spotlight. Jude you jumped the line. Big time."

"Okay so. Big deal. If they don't like me, they'll like the song. They just have to hear it."

"Jude-"

"No Jamie, seriously. It'll win them over."

"Jude the song is bad." Her face fell. "I lied. I played it a million times hoping it would get better. You sound amazing in it. But the song, Jude, it's gimmicky corporate crap."

"Uh Jude," Tommy called from the stage as she was about to walk out of the gym. She turned to look at him. "You have some visitors," he said nodding to the right side of the stage. A guy around Tommy's age with dark brown hair, deep brown eyes, a muscular body, and a smile to die for was standing there holding Stephanie in his arms.

"Jason?!" Jude asked running back up to the stage.

"Hey Superstar," he said putting Steph down and walking over to meet Jude.

"Oh my god," she yelled before throwing her arms around his neck as he enveloped her in a giant hug. "What are you doing here?" she asked after he placed her back on the ground. "I thought you said you were coming into town."

"No, I said I was gonna be in town for a few days. I got in yesterday morning, I was gonna call you but I had meetings all day," he says tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Who's that?" Tommy asked Jamie when he joined them on stage.

"That would be Jason," said Jamie. Tommy just looked at him with a confused face.

"Nick's older brother."

"Dude, who is Nick?"

"Nick was Steph's dad."

"Was?"

"Jude'll tell you all about that when the time is right. But Jason," Jamie said nodding to Jason who was sitting on the edge of the stage with Stephanie in his lap and Jude right next to him. "Is pretty much Jude's best friend. He flies in about once a month to see Jude and Steph and flies them out to New York to spend the summer with him. He means the world to Steph and has helped and been there through everything with Jude. He's the one that talked her into entering Instant Star."

"Tommy. I want you to meet my best friend and Steph's uncle," Jude said walking up to them with Jason's left arm hanging loosely around her shoulders. "This is Jason. Jason, this is my producer Tommy."

"Tommy!!" Stephanie yelled happily from Jason's other arm.

"Hey squirt. Nice to meet you," Tommy said holding his hand out to Jason.

"You too. Steph's been going on all about you today," Jason said shaking his hand while looking him up and down before setting Stephanie back on the ground. She ran the few feet in between the two men and held her arms up to Tommy, gesturing for him to hold her.

"You been talking about me Squirt?" Tommy asked picking her up and tickling her.

"Yep," she laughed.

"All good I hope," he said turning back to Jude and Jason.

* * *

"So fifteen years old, first ever Instant Star. Your first concert is still getting thousands of hits a day on both your website and Youtube, 24 hours is number 2 on the charts, and you're almost finished with your first album. Things are happening fast for Jude Harrison. How do you feel?" the reporter asked her in the band room.

"It feels amazing. I never thought I would be here," Jude answered, playing with Stephanie's hair.

"Who's been your biggest support system through all of this?"

"I have a few. My dad, for sure. He loves music as much as I do. My friends Jamie and Kat. The three of us have spent many hours in my room working on my songs. Jason," she said smiling at him. "If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have even entered Instant Star. And my baby girl," she said kissing Stephanie's head. "She's my biggest support system, my biggest fan, my muse. She's everything to me."

"Speaking of your daughter, what do you think the public is going to say?"

"They don't know me or my past. If they are going to judge me, then let them."

"What about the moms that aren't going to let their daughters listen to you?"

"I'm here to make great music. I don't think my personal life should have anything to do with that. If people aren't going to listen to me because of Stephanie then that's their choice."

"Can we try and keep the focus on Jude's music and not my niece?" Jason asked as he took a fidgety Stephanie from Jude. "I mean, up until a few hours ago, the media didn't even know she existed," he finished walking back to his spot by Tommy and the window. Jude tried to keep in her laughter.

"So how would you describe your new single?"

"That's a really good question right now. Um-"

"It's fun," EJ cut in. "Very hooky. You're gonna love it."

"Look, I'm not gonna lie to you. The song is bad. It's gimmicky corporate crap."

Georgia turns to Tommy for an answer. He mouthed "Jamie" to her.

"Jude?" Georgia called after her as she stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this right now," she said and walked out of the room. A pissed looking Tommy followed.

"Forget she said that," EJ said pointing at the reporter as she walked past him and out of the room.

"A quote like that? Not likely."

* * *

"Hey Goulmen," Tommy said to Jamie at his locker.

"That's Grand off," Jamie answered.

"Yeah, like either one is cool. Jude just blew an interview and ran off. Why?" Jamie sighed and pulled out the walkout flyer and Tommy took it. "Okay this is bad but?" Tommy pressed on after reading the flyer and knowing there was more to the story.

"Plus I kinda told her I hated her song." Tommy looked at him like he was ready to kill him. "I hated her song. Not her."

"To Jude that's the same thing man. You know, you may think you know about music, but you know jack when it comes to musicians."

"I know Jude!"

"Then you know she'd be able to handle this if she thought you had her back." Jamie sighed.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Whatever you said, unsay it. And stop messing with my artist's head. We are not having this conversation again, right?" Jamie just looked at him. "Right?!"

"Right," Jamie answered before slamming his locker shut and walking away.

* * *

"You are going to love this tour. See it covers England, Spain, and Rome," Yvette, the travel agent, said handing Sadie a book. "Uh Stuart, did you get a chance to look over those Caribbean pamphlets I sent you?"

"I'm definitely keeping them in mind," he said with a nod. "Yeah, for the next vacation."

"Good," she said before walking away.

"You know your Uncle Motrin and I danced though the Trevi Fountain together," Stuart told Sadie sitting down on Yvette's desk.

"I know dad. You've told me."

"We must have had four bottles of wine that night."

"Excuse me? You've never told me about four bottles of wine before Dad," she said teasing him, hitting him with her book.

"Well that was the kiddie version. I don't have to edit that stuff anymore. You're eighteen years old. It's time for you to go out in the world and have your own adventure."

"This must have cost you loads, huh? Guess I should be a pain in the butt more often."

"Don't push it," he laughed with her. "Yvette's our corporate travel rep. She got me a really good deal on this." Sadie tried to look at the price but he pushed her away. "Hey! No peeking," he said before hiding the folder in his briefcase.

"You're a very lucky girl to have such a sweet father," Yvette said handing her a piece of paper.

"I know," she said as Yvette left again. "Hey dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Honey."

"No really. Thank you." Stuart just smiled at his daughter.

"Sweetie, come here," he said before pulling her into a hug.

* * *

Back at the school, Jude walked into the now empty band room and sat down on a desk with a clear view out the window. Jamie came in behind her waving a white flag in the air and cleared his throat. They looked at each other and she turned away.

"Jude, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. People are idiots if they're gonna walk out on you or your song."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course. It's not your fault that the song is lame. The studio made you go for a commercial cheesy sound. I get it." She didn't answer, just stared at him. "What?"

"I wrote the song Jamie. And if the song is lame, then so am I," she said standing up.

"Oh I didn't mean it like that. I'm just trying to make you feel better."

"Way to go genius. You just made me feel worse," she said walking out of the room in tears.

"I suck!" Jamie confirmed to the now empty room.

* * *

"And tonight I'm gonna make your favorite. Spaghetti Compasto," Stuart said to Sadie as they walked into the kitchen with bags full of groceries. "I'll be right back."

"Kay," she said while he walked away. When she was sure he was gone, she looked at the brochure to see how much her trip cost. "Wow. That is a good deal," she said looking at it. She looked at the left page and shrugged, but before she closed it, something in the bottom left corner caught her eye. It was a post it that read:

_**"Stuart - I can make it March 14-16! Can you get away then? xo Love, Yvette"**_

"Okay," her dad said as he entered from the far side of the kitchen. She closed it and slid it back into his briefcase before he could see anything. "I'll go get the last bag. You start the... What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, smiling the best she could.

* * *

Tommy pushed open the door to the girl's washroom only to come face to face with three girls touching up their make-up.

"Sorry. I'll be just a minute," he said, causing the three girls to giggle and walk out. "Tommy Q invades school girls washroom. Gonna read about that one tomorrow," he said walking over to Jude. "You're on in ten." When she didn't say anything, he said, "You know at Christina Aguilera's Prom, the whole dance floor emptied when they played her song."

"Great. I have to worry about my prom now too?" she asked wiping away her tears.

"I'm just saying. I've played empty rooms before. Every artist has."

"This isn't just another empty room, Tommy. It's my school auditorium! In front of all friends and cameras."

"I hate to break it to you Jude, but you are going to face worse. Bad reviews, empty stadiums, canceled tours. I need to know that you can handle that."

"Okay. Then tell me how not to care what people think."

"By caring more about what you think," he said, pulling her into a hug. "Don't you ever ask anyone's permission to like your own music. You understand me?" She didn't answer. "Do you love that song?"

"Yeah. I did," she said pulling away from him. "But then Jamie made me doubt it."

"Forget Jamie!"

"You know I love it."

"Don't let your friends or the crowd tell you if it rocks. You go out there and tell them. I believe in you."

* * *

"Here she is: Carson Hill's very own JUDE HARRISON!!" the principle yelled into the mic as Jude walked out onto the stage with the band.

"This is my new song and I think you'll gonna love it," Jude said into the microphone as Tommy, Jason, Steph, EJ, Georgia, and Mr. Morris all clapped. She started to play as the handful of walkouts walked out, some yelling things like "poser" and "you suck" on their way out. A guy seated towards the back even stood up and started booing. Jason, who was holding Stephanie, walked up behind his left shoulder when he saw Tommy walking to his right. Jason used the arm that isn't holding Stephanie to smack the guy upside the head. The guy turned to him, then to Tommy, scared.

"Boo again. I dare ya," Tommy told him with crossed arms.

"You meanie! My mommy rocks," Stephanie said before Jason set her down. She stepped on his foot very angrily before running away. When Jason and Tommy walk away, he started to cheer.

_"Whenever we're together no one's a star  
I can pour it all out right from the heart  
If it's up to me, we'll never be apart  
I'm in love with my guitar"_

Eventually a bunch of students came up by the stage and started dancing while the remaining students cheered from their seats. Georgia, EJ, Mr. Morris, Tommy and Jamie were all smiling from their spots as they saw everyone enjoying and having a good reaction to the song.

_"Keeper of my secrets  
Part of all my dreams  
Somehow we're connected  
From a whisper to a scream_

Whenever we're together no one's a star  
I can pour it all out right from the heart  
If it's up to me, we'll never be apart  
Cause I'm in love with my guitar

_  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love with my guitar" _Jude finished.

"Way to go Mommy!" Stephanie yelled as she ran out onto the stage to Jude. She handed her guitar to Tommy and picked Stephanie up.

"Did you like it baby girl?" Jude asked, walking over to join Jason and Tommy in the wings.

"I loved it," Steph said happily before kissing her mom on the cheek.

* * *

"This is so exciting. I wish I toured Europe at your age. Or my age. Hint hint," Victoria said later that evening at dinner.

"Yeah, well dad seems to have an in at the travel agent. Maybe he could swing you a deal," said Sadie.

"Well in all events, it seems like everyone had the perfect day. Jude called earlier. Jason is in town and surprised her with Steph sometime this afternoon. So Georgia is taking the three of them, Tommy, and EJ out to dinner. Jude's show was a huge hit, but she said Jason was going to bring her and Steph home so we'll see him later," she said kissing them both on the cheek before walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

Later that night after Jason left and Stephanie was already tucked into bed, Jude walked outside and sat on her front steps just as Jamie was walking out of his house.

"Well I gotta tell you. Hearing your song live. Wow! It was awesome," he said walking over to her. She stood up on her tippy toes to be able to look him in the eyes properly. "What are you doing freak?"

"You're lying Jamie. I can totally tell." He sighed.

"I don't get it. I've always had my opinion about your songs. I liked to call it my creative contribution."

"I know, but you've always loved them. I dunno. I guess the stakes are higher now."

"Exactly. I wanna be the guy you come to, to be true with. And the truth is, I'm not always gonna like your songs. I need to know that that's okay."

"No it's not okay," she said with a frown. "But I'll live," she said as they both had smiles on their faces.

* * *

_A/N: I can not say sorry enough for not getting this up sooner, but things have been crazy nuts. On top of my ac joint sprain in the shoulder (which is way better) I was in the hospital for almost two weeks and had to have lung surgery. I won't go into a long story but I pretty much had the phenimona for almost a year and didn't know it. They had to place chest tubes to try and drain my lungs of the liquid and that didn't work so they had to opprate and go in and pretty much scrape my lungs clean. I don't even know for sure what happened cause I was so far gone on meds, I honestly feel like I lost two weeks of my life. I feel asleep two weeks ago and when I finally came to enough to know what was going on around me it was a week later. That's how messed up it was. Apperently I had a lot going on top of that too like a kidney infection and what little bit I have left of my pancress was acting up. I got home on friday night but I'm still recovering and stuff. I have to get antibotics till the 25th and can't even go back to work for a week and that's only if my doc okays it. _

_Then I came home and watched season four. I'm just gonna say: UGH!! I get why they it ended like it did but I am SOOOOOOOOOO not happy about it. If I ever get around to updating my profile on here you all can read my thoughts on season four._

_I tend to feel bad when I don't update, but sometimes I can't help it. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the next one should be out soon. In the mean time read and review, they always make my day!_


	5. Hey Sister Part 1

_**Sisters...**_

Jude was looking at a picture of a two year old Sadie seated in an oversized chair with a new born Jude in her lap, and her mom helping her hold the baby.

**_They're supposed to be there for you in good times..._**

_"Oh my God!! Sadie!!" Twelve-year-old Jude said, running into the house._

_"What? What's wrong?!" Sadie asked as she ran in to the living room from the kitchen._

_"Nick asked me out for Saturday night!!" said Jude hopping up and down._

_"Really?!" Sadie asked, joining in on her sister's happiness._

_"Yeah. Crap, what am I gonna wear?" asked Jude in panic._

_"Don't worry. We're gonna borrow Daddy's card and go get you a new outfit and everything," Sadie said before running into the kitchen to ask her dad._

**_And help you though the hard times._**

"_Hey," Sadie said sticking her head in the room to find a slightly older twelve-year-old Jude sitting up against the foot of her bed, with her calendar held out in front of her. "You okay? You've been up here all day." _

_"I don't think so," Jude said still looking at the calendar._

_"What's wrong?" Sadie asked while walking into her baby sister's room._

_"I think I messed up Sades. Really big this time," Jude said turning to her older sister with tears in her eyes._

_"Whoa, tell me what's wrong. We can fix it. Whatever it is, we'll fix it," Sadie said, rubbing her sister's red hair as she cried on her shoulder._

_"We can't fix it. At least not for a few more months," Jude says though her tears_

_"Jude, babe, you're not making any sense."_

_"I'm three months late," the scared teen whispered._

_"What?"_

_"At Tyler's end of the year party. Nick and I. We... Oh god Sade. What do I do?" The young girl asked looking up at her big sister, her role model._

_"I don't know. I really don't even know what to think right now," Sadie said getting up. "You need to go and take a test. Just to be sure," Sadie said before walking out of the room and leaving her little sister alone. _

_**They're supposed to have your back.**_

_"Did you hear about Jude?" Jessie asked walking down the hall a few months into Jude's seventh grade year._

_"What, that she's a total slut and trapped Nick with a baby?" her friend, Nichole asked._

_"Yeah and he still took off to the States." They passed by Jude giving her an evil look while looking her up and down._

_"Sadie, I can't believe your sister. Seriously, she's what, thirteen, and gonna be a Mommy?"_

_"Yeah, well that's Jude for ya. Never thinking before she acts," said Sadie while glaring at Jude before she turned on her heel and walked down the hall._

_"Don't worry about her. She's just pissed that Nick or Jason didn't like her," Kat said coming to her best friends side._

_"Yeah but she could still stick up for me," Jude said wiping her eyes. "Damn hormones make me emotional," she whispered under her breath._

_**And bail you out in you time of need.**_

"Please Sadie? I have to do the radio stops today with Tommy. Mom and Dad are both working, Kat has that school thing, and Jamie refuses to be alone with her. You know I wouldn't ask you unless it was last minute," Jude begged, running behind the stairs after her sister.

"MOMMY!!" Stephanie screamed from her room.

"No can do. I have to go shopping with Mir."

"MOMMY!!"

"Besides sounds like she wants her Mom," she said with a smug face.

"One second baby!" Jude called to her daughter. "Please? Tommy's gonna be here in like five minutes."

"MOMMY NOW!" Steph yelled on the verge of tears just as the doorbell rang.

"Come in," the two sisters yelled at the same time.

"TOMMY!!" Steph called from the top of the stairs.

"Hey squirt," he said sitting down at the bottom of the stairs so she could hop down to him. "You ready to go?" He asked turning to Jude.

"I can't go Tommy. I don't have a sitter," Jude said pulling her hair into a high ponytail.

"What about-" Tommy asked only to be cut off.

"Yeah, no can do. I have plans," Sadie said walking into the room.

"We can take her. I'll just keep her in the car with me," Tommy said bending down to pick up the toddler up and kissing her cheek.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's cool."

"Give me fifteen minutes to change and grab her stuff," she said running up the stairs. He turned to Sadie.

"Would it kill you to help her a little bit?" Tommy asked the older Harrison sister when he heard the door shut.

"Well if she didn't screw up in the first place then it wouldn't be like this," Sadie said before slamming the door shut.

__

**But Not Mine.**

* * *

"Thanks for helping me with her today Tommy," Jude said as Tommy pulled into G-major's parking lot later that night.

"It's fine," he said as he got out of the car. "She's a cool kid. A lot like her mom," he said opening the door for her.

"Okay Quincy. Let me grab her and we'll head in to see what was so important that we had to come in tonight," Jude said turning to take Stephanie out of her booster seat.

"I'll get her. Just grab her stuff," Tommy said while carefully lifting the sleeping toddler into his arms. Jude smiled as he started to walk away with her life in his arms. Quickly grabbing the bag she packed for Steph and the Punk Princess pillow that Kwest had bought for her a few weeks before, Jude locked the Hummer and ran to catch up to them at the door.

"**Can our new favorite Rockstar handle both fame and being a Mom?" "What else is Jude Hiding?" "Rockstar Mom? Can she handle it all?"**

Those were just a few of the headlines that were spread out on the conference table.

"You can't be serious..." Jude trailed off as she flipped though all of the magazines.

"And on top of everything else, "I'm In Love With My Guitar" isn't getting the air time we hoped," said EJ from her left.

"Why the hell is my daughter even being held against me in the first place? People don't know me. Or my past," Jude said before burying her head in her hands.

"Welcome to the music business," said Georgia. "Plus no one knew about Steph. They're going to use whatever they possibly can to tear you down."

"So how do we get the focus off Steph and back on Jude's music?" Tommy asked from Jude's right side.

"We need something that will prove to the media that Jude is the real thing. A new killer single," EJ started. "I'm gonna set up some interviews for you, but you're going to have to bring Steph along. Just to prove to everyone that you can be both a rock star and a mom. Got it?" Everyone nodded before they went the separate ways.

* * *

"I'm screwed Kat," Jude said that night on the phone while giving her daughter a bath.

"No you're not," Kat tried to reassure her. "You'll figure something out. You always do." Jude heard two voices in the hallway.

"Hold on Kat. Steph, sit still baby," Jude said before opening the door to see who was out there.

"It was just a joke sweetie," her dad said, looking Sadie in the eyes.

"You promise?" her big sister asked.

"I promise," he said, kissing her forehead. Jude just shrugged and shut the door.

"Okay Stephie, time to wash your hair!" Steph clapped her hands and Jude couldn't help but smile. "Sorry about that Kat," Jude said holding her cell phone to her ear with her shoulder as she rubbed the baby shampoo into her daughters blond hair.

"Too bad you can't get away for the weekend with Tommy or something," Kat said from the other end.

"Yeah right. Even if I knew of a place, my parents would never let me be alone with Tommy for the weekend. My mom is all worried that something's going to happen," Jude said rolling her eyes as she covered Steph's big blue eyes with one hand and poured a cup of water over her hair with the other.

"Oh my God!" Kat yelled.

"Ow. Kat, it may be hard to believe, but I need my ear drums."

"What about your family's farm house outside the city?" the teen asked excitedly.

"That could actually work. But back to the point where my parents would flip their lids before I was alone with Tommy for a weekend," Jude said wiping her hands on a towel before pulling the plug and standing up.

"Your mom does know that Tommy is like, super old, right?"

"Tommy's a year older then Jason. He's only twenty two," she said while wrapping Steph up in her pink princess towel that Sadie had bought her.

"He's a musician. That adds like ten more years."

"So I'm like twenty five?" Jude asked with a laugh as she placed Steph on her hip and they made their way out of the bathroom.

"Back to my original point. What if you and Tommy weren't alone?" Kat asked.

"Steph wouldn't exactly be counted as a chaperone," Jude said placing her daughter on her princess bed, while walking over to the white dresser.

"What if Jamie and I joined you after my fashion show?" Kat asked with an obvious smile in her voice.

"Kat, my dear Kat, has anyone ever told you that you are a genius?" Jude said with a laugh.

"Yes, actually they have. Anyways, so clear it with the rents and Quincy, then call me back. I'll break the news to Jamie."

"Will do," Jude said hanging up to get her daughter ready for bed.

* * *

"Mommy, tell me about Daddy," Steph said that night while they sat under the stars.

"I know he loves you very much," Jude said kissing her daughters hair.

"Then why he no come see me?" the little girl asked.

"He does see you little one. He sees you all the time. When you eat, when you go to Miss Jessica's, and when you sleep. He even sees us right now," Jude said as her daughter snuggled up against her chest.

"Does he loves us?"

"He loves us so much that he cried when he had to say goodbye," the young mother said closing her eyes and resting her head on top of her daughters.

* * *

_Jude walked into the back yard that had been a second home to her since she was four. "Hey you," she said, sitting next to the dark brown haired teenage boy that was resting against the tree._

_"Hey baby," he said leaning up to kiss her as he rested his hand on her stomach. "How is she?"_

_"Fine. Kicking up a storm. And worried about you. Have your heard anything back about the test you took?" Jude asked running a hand though her blonde hair._

_"Yeah. A few days ago,"" he said leaning back against the tree._

_"And what, you decided not to tell me? Thanks Nick, that makes me feel just freaking great," she said rolling her eyes._

_"There was no point in stressing you out more."_

_"What could possibly stress me out more, Nick? Just tell me."_

_"You want the bad news or the worse news first?" he asked meeting her eyes._

_"Will either lessen the punch?" she asked only to receive a shake of the head. "Fine then. The bad news first," she answered, not at all prepared for what she was about to hear._

_"My dad was transferred. We have to be in LA by the October first," he told her looking down._

_"That's in like three weeks," Jude whispered._

_"I know. Everyone's already packing."_

_"What could possibly be worse then you moving?" Jude asked._

_"I'm not going to be around like I promised," he said with sadness lacing his voice._

_"I get that you're moving, but you can still fly back and stuff. You'll be here." Jude said meeting his eyes and trying to hold his hand. "We can make it work."_

_"Baby, you know how much I want to, but I won't be able to. I'm, um... oh man. Jude, the tests were bad. Really bad."_

_"Like... how bad?" He sighed._

_"I have Leukemia," he said bluntly. "They don't know how much longer I have." Jude looked at him in disbelief._

_"But they can fix it. There's chemo and stuff," Jude said as the tears fell from her eyes. He shook his head._

_"It's too late. Nothing will help. There's nothing that can be done," Nick said as his own tears fell. He pulled Jude into his arms the two cried what felt like hours until they both dosed off under the tree._

* * *

"Don't tell me you feel asleep too," a voice said, pulling Jude back to the present.

"Jeez, Tommy. Don't do that to me," Jude said after she saw who it was.

"Sorry," he said sitting down next to her, smiling softly at the two year old fast asleep against her mom.

"So I think I figured out a way to get the new single done," Jude said rubbing her eyes and looking at him.

"I'm listening."

"My parents own a small farm house outside the city. We could go there for the weekend, have a cookout, play with Steph, write a new song…"

"That sounds cool. So your parents are cool with just the three of us?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah about that..." she said slowly. "They aren't all that cool with that. So JamieandKathavetocometoo."

"Woah. Run that by me again, please?"

"Jamie and Kat have to come too. But they won't be there till Saturday night. So they won't be in the way." He sighed.

"Fine. When do we leave?" he asked. This caused Jude to smile very widely.

"Early tomorrow morning. Sadie has some debate thing at school so I'll be up early anyway."

"Alright. I'll see you then. But make sure that Andrews knows that we're working," Tommy said as he was standing up.

"I will. Thanks Tommy."

"Not a problem girl. Get some sleep," he said then bent down and kissed each of the girls on their foreheads.

* * *

The next afternoon, Sadie stood out in the hallway talking with some of her friends that had come to support her. She had been up since five that morning getting ready for the debate and she could head Jude up at seven packing bags for her and Steph. She remembered the shock that had went though her body when Jude told her that she and Tommy were spending the weekend at their farmhouse together. She knew her sister had a crush on Little Tommy Q, and Sadie could tell that Tommy felt something for Jude. What it was, she didn't know yet, but it pissed her off every time she saw Tommy look at her baby sister with soft eyes and a smile. What pissed her off the most was that Tommy was the second guy that Sadie had liked that had picked Jude over her. What the hell was so special about her little sister? She would never understand.

"I wish you would have told me you were going to be here. I'm here with my wife. Sadie's the captain for Carson Hill," she heard her dad say to someone. She turned her head and saw Yvette place her hand on his check.

"Stuart, calm down. No one is ever going to find out," Yvette said rubbing his face while smiling at him before turning and walking away. Sadie looked on in shock. She knew something was going on between them, but had yet to admit it to herself. Now that she had seen it with her own eyes, she had no choice but to believe it.

* * *

"So your favorite color is silver, your favorite band is Green Day, and your favorite book is Twilight. But where is your favorite place to be?" Tommy asked as he unloaded the trunk of his Hummer. He and Jude spent the last two hours quizzing each other on their favorites, likes, dislikes, friends, and anything else that came to their minds.

"Seriously, Twilight is the best book ever. You just don't know what you're missing if you don't read it," she said while setting Steph down on the ground. She grabbed her guitar and Steph's bag in one hand and held her other hand out to her. Once her daughter's hand was safely tucked into hers, she started towards the back door of her second home. "And this is my favorite place in the world. I love it here," she said pushing the door open and leading the way though the house.

A few hours later after Jude left Tommy in the guest bedroom to unpack, she moved down to her room. After placing Steph on the bed with some toys, she quickly unpacked their bags and took her keyboard downstairs to set up the living room so she and Tommy could work and still see Steph from the playroom. When her notebook and the guitars were all set up, she ran back up the stairs to find Tommy sitting on her bed looking at a picture that her daughter held in her hands. "That's Mommy, Auntie Sades, Uncle Jason, Daddy, Auntie Tasha," she said as her little finger moved down the line to each person.

Tommy studied the picture not believing what he saw. Sadie and Jude had their arms wrapped around each other, holding each other close wearing the biggest smiles he had ever seen from either girl. On Sadie's left was a younger version of Jason probably around nineteen, and on Jude's right was a boy about a year older then her with his arm tight around her waist and his other hand resting on her thigh. Tommy had seen pictures of him before in Steph's room when he would pick up Jude. His eyes shifted from Jason, to the boy and then finally the girl on his right. The boy had to be Nick. The girl was probably Nick and Jason's sister. Looking up, he saw Jude standing in the doorway.

"Hey, you ready?" he asked, laying the picture down on her bed. He wanted to ask what changed between her and Sadie and why Nick wasn't around, but Jamie's "She'll tell you about it when she's ready," rang though his mind, so he decided against it.

"Yeah. Just let me get something," she said walking into the room.

"Come on Squirt. Time to work," he said picking up the little girl that he loved more then anyone would ever know and tossing her over his shoulder.

"Tommy!!" the toddler giggled as he tickled her while they walked.

* * *

"For Carson Hill: Senior Sadie Harrison," said the announcer before stepping away. Sadie stood at the podium and looked out at the crowd in the gym. Her dad sat with her mom and had an arm around her.

"Um, genetic modification is dangerous but it can, and will work," she said looking down at her notes to look up to see her dad and Yvette smiling at each other. "You know what, who am I kidding?" she yelled. "He's right. You can't change human nature. Take any man. Copy their DNA, and they're all still dogs," she said while glaring at her dad.

* * *

"You and Sadie use to be close," Tommy said, looking up from the picture of the two Harrison sisters that couldn't have been but three years old, when he heard Jude walk back into the room after putting a movie in for the little girl in the next room.

"Yeah," she said, joining him at the mantle that was filled with family pictures. "We were. Emphasis on were."

"What happened?" he asked.

"I got pregnant. Jason. Yeah."

"What's he got to do with it?" She sighed.

"Sadie had a huge crush on him, and when they moved to the States she got over it, but she was pissed off at me because I apparently was the neighborhood's biggest whore. Then when Nick-" she paused. "Jason stuck by me though my pregnancy and a bunch of other stuff. Sadie didn't like that he had turned her down so many times and that when everyone but Kat, Jamie and my parents pretty much disowned me, he was still right there with me. He came to take me out to dinner one night last year when he was in town, and Sadie was mad cause mom said she had to baby sit for me. When I didn't tell her where I was going because I didn't want her to get all mad at me, she said I was probably going to screw around with someone and get knocked up again. Well Jason had just walked in right then. So long story short, she got so pissed that she walked out. Jason took me and Steph out to dinner that night and hasn't spoken a word to Sadie since he yelled at her and called her a selfish bitch," Jude said wiping the tears away.

"Hey. Come here girl, " Tommy said pulling her into a hug. "Don't cry," he whispered into her hair while rubbing smooth circles into her back.

"I'm sorry," said Jude, lifting her face from his chest a few minutes later.

"Don't worry about it," Tommy said, still holding her body close to his.

"You wanna know about Nick don't you?" she said, reading his eyes.

"Yeah, but only if your ready to tell." Jude nodded and opened her mouth to talk just as the front door swung open.

"Hey guys!" said Sadie from the door. They both turned to look at her.

**Well there it is. I hope you guys like it. Sorry we haven't update in a few months, things were nuts for the rest of the summer then we both started school and we both agree that being a freshman in College and a junior sucks. Plus I'm work a lot lately. I'll try to get the second part of hey sister posted next week. Also I have a prfile on my profile, if you guys want to check it out and vote. In the mean time please Read and Review!**


	6. Hey Sister Part 2

**It's amazing how things can change in such a short amount of time.**

"You wanna know about Nick don't you?" Jude said, reading Tommy's eyes.

"Yeah, but only if your ready to tell." She nodded and opened her mouth to talk just as the front door swung open.

"Hey guys!" said Sadie from the door. They both turned to look at her.

**Whether it's a conversation ruined by a few seconds.**

"Uh, one second," Jude said to Tommy before walking up to Sadie and pushing her out the door. Ignoring Sadie's silent protests of literally being pushed around, she asked, "What are you doing here?" loudly with anger laced in her voice once they were both outside.

"I had to get out of the house."

"What?!"

**Or a relationship ruined by a few years.**

"I was hoping we could… talk?" Sadie said with a confused voice.

"Ok? Talk!" Sadie sighed and looked in the cottage at Tommy who was strumming on the guitar. Jude followed her gaze and grew angry.

"You know what? Just never mind!" Sadie yelled.

"Oh, this is rich. You did not come out here to talk to me. You came out here for him, right?"

"Oh chill out! I'm not here to hit on your producer."

"Good, cause you don't stand a chance!" Sadie raised her eyebrows at this. "He's not gonna go for some mall rat. Tommy has class."

"Then he definitely won't go for you either, will he?" Sadie asked snidely before storming into the house and into her room.

"Guess not!" Jude yelled back without thinking. After shaking her head at what had just happened, she walked back into the cottage and back to Tommy.

**Amazing. I guess you could call it that.**

* * *

"A song is a story. So what's our story about?" Tommy asked after a few minutes of Jude strumming on her guitar. When she first came back into the house, her playing was angry and aggressive, but a few minutes later she was more calmed down and so was her playing.

"The song is about a girl," she said strumming random chords.

"What about her? What's going though her head?" Tommy asked.

"She's frustrated."

"Frustrated," he repeated.

"She really likes this guy, but he's not just any guy. He's the guy of her dreams, and she's almost positive that he likes her too."

"But?"

"There's too many things in the way," she said looking down.

"Okay," said Tommy before hitting a button on the keyboard that caused music to fill the room. "So the setting. On a train. The girl looks up and meets eyes with the boy."

"Okay."

"The Attraction? Obvious," Tommy said smiling at her. He strummed a few chords and sang, _"I know what I feel and you feel it too."_

_"I dream of the first kiss and who makes the first move. Who's gonna put their heart on the line?"_ She took a step closer to him with every line she sang.

_"It could be me. It could be you."_

_"Tonight,"_ she finished as she stood in front of him, meeting his eyes.

"Steph's hungry," Sadie said from the door with her niece planted on her hip, interrupting the moment. "We'll meet you guys outside. Hope you know how to use a grill Tommy, cause we're helpless," she said over her shoulder as she walked out of the house while tickling Steph's stomach.

"What's up with that?" Tommy asked nodding towards where Sadie just left, the toddler's giggle filling the air.

"She hates me with everything she has, but would walk though hell and back a thousand and three times for Steph. She loves her to death and would do anything for her," Jude said, putting everything down in its proper place before following Tommy to the kitchen. "Sadie just hates how everything played out." Jude opened the fridge to take out the hotdogs and hamburgers that they picked up in the small town up the road and they walked out onto the porch.

* * *

Outside, Sadie was sitting in the grass playing dolls with Stephanie while Jude sat in a chair behind Tommy as he cooked.

"Squirt, your hotdogs are done," he said placing two of them on a plastic plate and handing it to Jude. She cut them into tiny pieces as Steph wobbled to them.

"Thank you Tommy," she said, wrapping one of her arms around his leg while the other was clutched to 'Tommy-Bear.'

"You're welcome beautiful," Tommy said smiling down at her.

"Here baby," Jude said, picking her up and setting her on her lap so that she could eat. Tommy finished cooking the meat, giving both Jude and Sadie a plate, before sitting down next to Jude and placing an arm over her shoulders, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Sadie.

* * *

About an hour since lunch and when Jude laid Steph down for her afternoon nap, she and Tommy were sitting outside. Tommy had set up the chairs with the baby monitor on the table next to her. She was jotting down lyrics when the door opened and Sadie strolled out with a glass of lemonade and sat in a chair close to the house, but still in Tommy's line of vision. Jude rolled her eyes as Sadie turned up the radio even louder.

"We're trying to work and Steph's asleep. Do you mind?" Jude asked glaring at her.

"Nope, go right ahead. I'm fine," said the older sister, reclining in the chair.

"God, you are such a disease Sadie."

"And you're a moron," Sadie called back.

"Bite me." The younger sister said standing up and turning to her sister.

"No thanks." Sadie called of the newest hit of Shay Mills.

"Mommy? Tommy?" Steph's sleepy voice came out though the speaker. Tommy jumped up to go get her as both Jude and Sadie started to walk towards each other, both looking beyond pissed.

* * *

Tommy ran up the stairs and into Jude's room where Steph sat in the middle of the bed with her pillow from Kwest on her left and 'Tommy-Bear' clutched to her stomach.

"Where's Mommy?" asked as the tears began to fall.

"She's outside sweetie," Tommy said, crossing the room and taking the half awake toddler in his arms. "Hey, it's okay. I got you," he said attempting to comfort her.

The screaming of the two teenagers could be faintly heard from outside. Tommy rolled his eyes and turned back to go confront the two.

* * *

"Whatever!! Even if Nick wasn't dead he still would have taken off on you and you know it!" Sadie yelled at her sister, neither hearing the door open.

"He didn't ask to get sick, Sadie! Just shut up because you don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Jude yelled just as loud with tears streaming down her face and pushed Sadie by the shoulders.

"You really don't wanna be doing that," Sadie said in a smart tone.

"Oh really? Either learn what you're talking about or shut up, Sadie!"

"No, you shut up!" Sadie screamed right back.

"Both of you shut the hell up! You're scaring Steph," he said, rubbing the little girl's back as she buried her face into his neck.

"Stay out of this!" They both screamed at him before turning their backs to each other and storming off in different directions. Tommy just sighed, not knowing what to do.

"What'd we miss?" Jamie asked as he and Kat walked up the driveway holding hands. As soon as they were within distance, Tommy handed Steph over to Kat and ran into the house after Jude. Kat and Jamie just looked at each other confused.

* * *

Walking into Jude's room, Tommy saw that the window was open and her soft sobs could be heard coming from outside the window. Stepping onto the window seat, Tommy climbed out onto the slanted roof where he found Jude. He sat down next to her and she wrapped her tiny arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest. He took a deep breath and rubbed her back while kissing her head. They sat like that in silence until Jude found the strength to say something.

"Nick died when I was six and a half months pregnant," she whispered almost an hour later. Tommy looked down at her, shocked for the first second that she spoke before her words sank in. She pulled away from his chest and looked him in the eyes before pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. "I was asleep. Winter break just ended and school started the next morning. It was three o'clock in the morning," she said resting her chin on her knees before looking out as the sun slowly disappeared from the sky. Tommy wanted to say something to comfort her, but he knew that no matter what he said, it wouldn't help.

"He was diagnosed with Leukemia right before they moved in October. The doctors did all they could, but they couldn't help him. His parents did everything they could the last couple of weeks. I did everything I could. My cell phone was always on. It never left my side. I was just waiting for the call." She stopped talking and closed her eyes before moving to rest her forehead on her knees.

"One of the reasons Sadie hates that I'm so close to Jason, well besides the obvious, is that he was the one that called me and told me. He drove up just so I could ride with him and not my parents when we had to go to LA. He didn't know if I could handle a flight with just them. So my parents and Sadie followed us back to LA a few days after it happened. I was home for a week before I had Steph." A few minutes later, Jude opened her eyes to look at Tommy.

"So Steph is-"

"Yeah. I had her two and a half months early. Jason caught a red eye the night Sadie called to tell him I was in labor. He made it just in time. He was right outside the delivery room when I had Steph and he was the first person besides me to hold her. She's named after him in a way. His middle name is Michael, so Steph's is Michelle. He brags about her like she was his own, and she might as well be, but everyone that we grew up with and all of his buddies in New York know that she is the last thing he has left of his best friend and little brother."

"What about Nick's parents? Do you still talk to them?" asked Tommy.

"I try to at least once every couple of weeks, but they're busy and so am I. I send them pictures and updates of Steph and what's going on up here." She stopped to rub her nose after she stopped crying. "It's hard for all of us. Nick and I were friends from the day his family moved into the neighborhood when I was five. It was only natural that we would eventually end up together when we were older," she said before taking in a deep breath.

"Nick dying almost killed me too. I was screwed up for months. Steph was in the hospital for a month and a half before I could even bring her home, I was still hurting over Nick, and things with Sadie went from bad to where we couldn't even look at each other anymore. I was trying to mend my broken heart while trying to raise a newborn that hurt to even look at. She looked so much like her dad when she was a baby. It was like looking at a spitting image of him."

"It must have been hard, but you did it," he said trying to make her feel better. She didn't say anything. "You pulled yourself together and you are the best mother that I have ever seen," he said pulling her closer to his side.

"It took a lot of work. My parents and Jason helped more then they will ever know. Being part of Instant Star was the first thing I looked forward to since that night."

"Well I'm glad you won. Your passion for everything that's in your life reminds me how music can pull people though anything," said leaning his face closer to her, wiping away any tears she still had. "You don't deserve the things that happened to you," he said meeting her eyes.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. They both closed their eyes as their heads closed the little gap that was between them as they met in a soft kiss. Neither noticed the figure leaning against the fence below them.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Jude and Tommy walked down the staircase with their hands clasped together in between them. Walking into the living room, they saw Kat, Sadie, Jamie, and Stephanie all standing together with their bags by their feet.

"Get your bags Jude. Trip's over," Sadie said in a harsh voice.

"Uh, no it's not. We still have to finish the song," Jude said just as harsh.

"Well finish it at home. We're leaving tonight. Mom and Dad already know. They want us home in two hours, so hurry," said Sadie before storming out of the room.

Jude looked at Kat and Jamie and they just shrugged, indicating that they didn't have anything to do with it before they walked outside. Jude looked at Tommy and he just shrugged before leading her back up the stairs to her room so she could pack.

When she was done the two went to the guest room so he could do the same. After the packing was done Tommy lead her down the stairs and out the front door to the group of silent teens. Jude looked down to see Steph playing with her baby dolls while her ever faithful Tommy-Bear rest against her left leg. Looking to her right she saw Tommy smiling a small smile at the little girl too before he looked up at Jamie. "Andrews where's your car?" he asked.

"Yeah about that. The hunk of junk kinda broke down." Jamie said. Jude and Kat met eyes before they started to laugh. "Don't laugh, my nana is going to kill me." Jamie told the two of them.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Jude's up front and Steph's seat is already set in the middle seats. So you guys can sit next to her or in the back." Tommy said before he started to load the bags in the trunk.

* * *

The next Monday, Jude sat in her chair next to Tommy in the studio as he mixed 'It could be you.'

"Did you eat yet?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

"No, I was gonna wait till I got home," she answered, propping her feet up on the soundboard. Tommy saved what he had on the computer and stood up.

"Come on, I'm up for pizza," he said holding his hand out to her.

"Should we ask Kwest if he wants to come?" Jude asked grabbing his hand.

"Nope, just me and you," he said lacing their fingers together.

* * *

Monday and Tuesday passed quickly for Jude. She had school during the day most of which she spent most of her time wondering about the secret whispers between Jamie and Kat. She also had the studio every say after school, which she spent her time with Tommy as they mixed 'It could be you.' On Wednesday evening the final mixing was done and Jude was home in time to have dinner with her family. "Hey Dad, I have a new song." she called out walking though the front door after Tommy dropped her off.

"Bring it in the living room we'll listen to it." he said taking it from her hands. Picking his granddaughter from the floor where she sat at his feet he carried her into the living room.

Jude looked across the kitchen and saw Sadie sitting at the table working on homework. She walked over to her as the first beats started as did Jude's voice. "Hey, so I know we didn't talk this weekend." Jude said leaning over the chair next to her sister. "What's up?"

"Jude, sweetie, this is so great." her dad called out to her as he danced around the living room with Stephanie in his arms. "It sounds amazing. Come dance with us."

Sadie looked up at her dad then to her sister who had a huge smile and was blushing because of her dad's complements. "Nothing. Don't worry about it." She said sending Jude a smile. "Go listen to your song. Dad seems really happy about it. He's right, it's not that bad." She finished.

"Thanks." Jude said.

* * *

**Oh my God, So I finally updated this story. About time, I know. I'm not goign to go into evberything that has happpened. But I will say Writers Block, Life, hospital stays, school, and work. That's pretty much it in a nutshell. I hope you guys like this chapter and it kinda makes up for the months that have gone by. The next chapter is already typed I just have to add a little bit more and edit it. Hopefully it will be up soon. In the mean time please read and review.**


	7. You Can't Always Get What You Want

**_Disclaimer: We do not own Instant Star, trust me if we did then season four would have ended way different and at least for me there would be a lot more seasons. We also do not own the song used in this chapter which is Beautiful Girls by Sean Kingston._

* * *

**

**Once upon a time, there was a punk princess who rocked a musical kingdom. **

"Miss Harrison?" Tommy said with a smile on his face while he walked into the studio where Jude was sitting in a chair with Stephanie on her lap.

"Mr. Quincy," she said with the same smile on her face. She set down Steph and walked towards Tommy.

**And she kinda dug its blue-eyed prince.**

He pulled her into a bear hug. They both looked around to make sure no one was looking. When they were sure that the coast was clear, they leaned in for a short kiss.

They pulled apart after Steph started saying "Ewwy!" to their kissing, and it was good that they did, because a minute later, Darius Mills knocked on the window.

**And then the emperor of hip-hop invaded. And took the one thing she most wanted.**

"Darius? What is he doing here?" She looked at Tommy, who looked like he was hiding something. "Tommy?"

"His nephew's coming tomorrow. Shay."

"Shay?"

"Yeah."

"As in S to the H to the A to the Y? THE Shay? I'm gonna be sharing a studio with him?" Tommy looked at her for a minute, debating whether to tell her slowly to ease her into it or just get it over with.

"Well... that's not all you're gonna be sharing. Shay doesn't really share anything. Not a studio… or a producer." After he said this, he walked as fast as he could to the door, but clearly his fastest wasn't fast enough, because Jude grabbed onto his arm.

"Wait, what? You're producing him? Tommy, you're mine!"

"It's just one song. You'll be fine. Just work on a few of your songs, and I'll be back to help you in no time.

**The princess wanted back what was rightfully hers: the palace, the pro-tools, and especially her prince.**

"But Tommy, I need you," Jude whined. She picked up Steph and held her up in front of him. They both gave him a sad puppy dog face. "We both do." He looked at them pitifully before laughing.

"And you both know that there's nowhere I'd rather be. I'll still be around, promise." And with that, he kissed them both on the forehead and walked out of the studio to talk to Darius.

**But this wasn't fantasy. This was reality, and the princess realized that it bites.**

* * *

Jude was sitting on the staircase of Gmajor with Steph watching everything that was going on. Furniture, clothing, and studio equipment were being moved all throughout the building. And why was Gmajor doing all of this? All because the big S to the H to the A to the Y was coming.

"It's like an entourage minefield in here," Jude said to Georgia who was standing on the staircase watching over everything to make sure it was all going smoothly.

"Hey, Shay's famous. Everything has to be perfect. EJ, how are we doing on hospitality?"

"So far in the hospitality department we've got 2 pounds of Jube Jubes, 40 boxes of cereal, and 6 quarts of vanilla soymilk."

"I can't believe you guys are catering to the whims of some boy diva," Jude said rolling her eyes.

"That diva equals big bucks, while you're an expense," said EJ in a not-so-happy voice before walking up the stairs.

"Ouch. She burned me. Right Steph?" Jude asked her daughter while tickling her.

"Jude, first lesson in politics. Here are Shay's two CDs. Listen to them and try to find something nice to say, ok?"

"Yeah, I'll get right on that. Hey Steph, can you say Shay?"

"Thay."

"Now say ewww Shay!!"

Stephanie said "Ewww Thay!!" before bursting out in a fit of giggles. This made Jude and surprisingly Georgia start laughing.

"Speak of the devil," Jude said quietly as Shay entered the building, causing a huge commotion.

"Tom, remember my nephew Shay?" Darius asked Tommy.

"I remember a kid in braces named Shay Shay," Tommy said laughing. "Shay this is Kwest, my right hand man." Kwest was saying something to Shay when Jude heard enough.

"Come on Steph. Let's go hide in a studio and listen to the big bad Shay." They got up from where they were seated on the stairs and started walking toward Studio C, but they were interrupted by Shay.

"You my new back up girl?"

"Uh, no. I sing lead on my own records."

"That's a shame. You're definitely cute enough to be a Shay girl." Jude raised her eyebrows and he looked at Stephanie. "Her too, but she's a little young," he said with a laugh.

"The big Shay has a thing for two year olds. I'll be sure to tell the tabloids."

"Jude," Tommy interrupted from across the room. "Don't you have an album to finish? Studio C calls."

"Yeah, I'm going." As soon as she started walking, Steph grabbed onto her leg and wouldn't let go. Looking around embarrassedly, she pried Steph's fingers off of her leg and carried her into Studio C.

* * *

Jude Harrison now understood why no one ever wanted to use Studio C. It was the size of a closet, and it practically was a closet. There was a large amount of speakers, soundboards, chords, and blank CDs scattered everywhere. She pretty much had to dig to find a CD player.

Jude was sitting down in Studio C with Stephanie seated across her. They were listening to Shay's second CD.

"So Steph, what do you think?" Steph gave it a thumbs down and stuck her tongue out. Jude laughed at her daughter's antics and wondered how she could possibly have picked it up at such an early age.

"I couldn't have said it better myself baby girl. So what do you think of this?" she asked as she picked up her guitar. She sang, "Waste my time, waste my time. Not so sure that I'll be yours, and baby you could be mine." Stephanie clapped her hands in response. Jude just laughed and said, "Thanks Steph."

At that moment, loud music started playing and it could be clearly heard from the studio Jude was in, especially the bass.

"Would it of killed them to soundproof this closet?" Jude asked no one angrily before she suddenly got an idea. "Hey Steph, Mommy has an idea."

Jude set her guitar down then pushed the amp against the wall, she then plugged her guitar in and started playing the song she had just played to Stephanie.

* * *

"That better being Jimmy Page in there." Shay said.

"It's Jude." Tommy said with a smile at Jude's spunk. "I can tell her to stop." he finished

"No I'll handle it, kwest turn that beat up." While Jude and Shay's battle progressed Tommy thought about the two girls in the other studio. He would much rather be in there with them instead of where he currently was with Darius breathing down his neck. But he knew that GMAJOR was having finical trouble and that they needed the extra cash that shay recording there brought.

"It's like a Shay/Jude mash up." Kwest said breaking Tommy out of his thoughts.

"And it kills." Tommy said nodding his head. But the mash up was cut short by Darius killing the feed.

"Mash ups don't sell million records." Darius said.

* * *

Jude stopped playing and listened wondering what happened.

"Where'd the music go?" Steph asked from her seat

"I don't know baby." SHe told her daughter with a confused look in her eyes but a smug smile on her lips.

* * *

Meanwhile back in studio A Tommy was in a fight with Darius, which was familiar territory for him.

"You got to be open to new sounds D! Breakout! Experiment! "

"Just like the Tommy I used to know, always willing to waste my money."

"What do you know two minutes together and we're already arguing." Tommy said putting his headphones on trying to ignore the sudden feeling of failure he got from being with D and counting the minutes till he could see Jude and Stephanie again.

* * *

After Jude and Shay's little battle, Jude and Steph were still in Studio C. Jude was working on the same song from earlier and Steph was coloring when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." The door opened and Shay was in it holding three bowls of cereal. He walked in and set one down in front of both of them before grabbing a chair and sitting down in it.

"I thought you'd be hungry after our little throw down."

"Ah, so that's why we had to buy you so much soy milk," said Jude with a smile. Shay lifted up the notebook Jude was writing in and saw the cases of his two CDs underneath it. Jude's smile faded.

"Checking out the competition?" he asked with a smirk.

"Maybe." Steph was reaching for her bowl but couldn't reach. Jude leaned over to help her, but Shay did before she could. "I'm supposed to listen to them and find something nice to say about you."

"So…?" he asked while stroking Steph's hair gently.

"Well I now know that you're nice to young children. So that's a plus." Shay laughed then looked at her seriously.

"You know, my second album sold over a million copies."

"I know. Everyone's heard S to the H to the A to the Y. But your first album's way better. It shreds," she said before she could even realize that she said something shredded.

"The first album's my joint."

"So what happened?" she asked with actual interest.

"My uncle stepped up and took over. He won't let me freestyle, or do my own stuff at all."

"And you let him?"

"Hey, when a guy like Darius is into you, you listen and learn."

"More like learn to sell your soul. But whatever floats your boat."

"Hey, I do it for the millions of fans and fine mommy's," he said with a smirk. "But you know, I always have room for one more girl."

"Right, I'll stick Steph in line then," she said with a smirk causing Shay to laugh.

"You're funny. Most girls are too shy to even talk to me."

"Well then, lucky for them." Shay laughed at her but then at Steph. She was done with her cereal, so she picked up the bowl and tried drinking the remaining milk, but ended up spilling it all over her shirt. Jude got up from her seat and tried to clean off the milk with a paper towel, but gave up. "I guess we're off to the bathroom. She's getting picked up soon and I don't want to stick her with someone smelling like spoiled milk."

Shay just laughed and got up from his seat.

"I guess I'll be going now too. I'll see you shorties later," he said before poking Steph in the nose and leaving.

* * *

A few minutes after his conversation with Jude, Shay was in the kitchen drinking a pop and waiting for T-bone to get out of the bathroom so they could leave when someone caught his eye. Walking through the front door was pretty much a carbon copy of Barbie. She had a nicely tanned complexion with beach blond hair to go with it and she wore a very tight hot pink off the shoulder top with a black frilly miniskirt. She looked pissed about something and Shay wanted to change that, so he walked up to her.

"You my new back-up girl?" he asked, using his classic line. Sadie looked up annoyed and then stopped in her tracks.

"You're Shay," she said freaking out. Shay just smiled but she couldn't get over it. "THE Shay. Oh my gosh."

"Wow," she said in a small voice, practically whispering.

"Right in front of you girl. So you my new back up?"

"Me? Uh no, I doubt it. I'm not exactly the best singer in my family," she said with disgust in her voice. "I'm just here to pick something up."

"Well is it anything I can help you with?"

"Unless you can find me a two-year-old, then I don't think so. I'm stuck babysitting and I'm running a little late."

"Well a minute ago there was a two-year-old that spilled cereal all over herself so her mom took her into the bathroom. You could check there." Sadie just sighed.

"Yeah, that's her. I guess I'd better find them then." Right as she turned to go, Shay called her back.

"Hey girl, I never got your name." She turned around with a smirk on her face, but didn't let him see it.

"Sadie. Sadie Harrison." She held out her hand for him. He looked at it for a minute and instead of shaking it like he knew he was supposed to, he help it up to his face and kissed it.

"Shay Mills. So Sadie, what are your plans for tonight?"

"I'm stuck babysitting while my little sister is out having fun. Sounds like a blast, right?"

"Oh, well that's too bad. If there's any way you can get out of it, you should come to my show tonight." He took a pen out of his pocket. "Give me your hand." She looked taken aback at first, but then held out her hand to him and he wrote some address on it. "That's where my show is. Hopefully I'll see you there," he said before walking away with a smile.

Sadie couldn't move. THE Shay had pretty much just asked her out. Screw Jude and Tommy and whatever they had going on. There was no way she was babysitting tonight.

* * *

A little bit later that day, Sadie was watching a movie with Steph while Jude was getting dressed to go out. She spent most of the day trying to think of a good enough excuse to get out of babysitting so she could go to Shay's show, but she wasn't having all that great of luck. That changed when Jude stormed into the room in a panic.

"Sadie, I need help and fast. The black tie up boots or black pumps?" she asked holding a pair of black patent leather pumps in her right hand and wearing a pair of black boots that tied up to her knees. Sadie looked at both carefully before answering.

"Stick with the boots. They look better with your outfit anyways," she said looking at Jude. "Um I'm not gonna lie sis, you look good." And she really thought she did. She was wearing a black tank top with pink writing and a black leather jacket over it, a blue jean mini skirt with a thick black belt, and the black tie up boots. Her red hair was done it big curls and she was wearing this weird looking gray beret type hat, but she pulled it off. "Where exactly are you off to anyways?"

"Uh well Shay is at Gmajor now for some reason, and he has a show tonight," said Jude while tying her boots. Sadie almost fell off the couch.

"Shay? As in S to the H to the A to the Y?"

"Yeah," said Jude with practically no emotion. Sadie was flabbergasted.

"Can I come?" she asked innocently in a small voice. Jude just looked at her.

"Sades, you said you would watch Steph tonight."

"I know, but come on. I'll make sure she has someone to watch her. Just," she stopped and gave Jude an innocent look. "Come on. I have both of Shay's CDS and you know how much I love rap." Jude just looked at her before sighing.

"Yeah, I do. Listen, I have an extra ticket, but I was gonna give it to Jamie-"

"And Jamie hates rap. Therefore it would be a huge waste." Jude opened her mouth to say something, but Sadie interrupted her before she could. "Besides, I'm sure Jamie would rather baby-sit Steph than go to some rap concert. Come on Jude. Please?" Jude thought about it for a minute and then sighed.

"Fine. Go and get dressed before I change my mind." Sadie squealed and ran halfway up the stairs before stopping and turning around. She ran by Jude and grabbed her black pumps.

"You don't mind if I borrow these, do you?"

* * *

About an hour later, two Harrison sisters walked into the concert hall very well dressed. The older one took in her surroundings happily while the younger just rolled her eyes while looking very uncomfortable.

"Just what I need. Another Snoop Dogg video," said Jude with irritation in her voice.

"Whatever Jude. This is amazing and we're going to have fun," said Sadie, causing her younger sister to just roll her eyes. "Right?"

"Right. You took the words right out of my mouth." Jude surveyed the room before looking back at Sadie. "So what do you wanna do first?"

Sadie looked around the room before setting her eyes on Shay. She smirked. "Hey, Shay's not too far. You wanna go talk to him?"

"Uh, no. Not at all. Why would I?" Before Sadie could respond, applause broke out while someone announced "Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Shay!"

"We'll get to the hits, but I've got something for ya'll. I met someone today, and she's not what I thought. I actually haven't been able to get her out of my head all day." The audience cheered extra loud for that and Shay laughed. "I don't know if she knows who she is, but this is for her."

**"You're way too beautiful girl**

**That's why it'll never work**

**You'll have me suicidal, suicidal**

**When you say it's over**

**Damn all these beautiful girls**

**They only wanna do your dirt**

**They'll have you suicidal, suicidal**

**When they say it's over**

**See it started at the park**

**Used to chill at the dark**

**Oh when you took my heart**

**That's when we fell apart**

**Coz we both thought**

**That love lasts forever (lasts forever)**

**They say we're too young**

**To get ourselves sprung**

**Oh we didn't care**

**We made it very clear**

**And they also said**

**That we couldn't last together (last together)**

**See it's very define, girl**

**One of a kind**

**But you mush up my mind**

**You walk to get declined**

**Oh Lord...My baby is driving me crazy"**

Sadie turned to Jude with the biggest smile she has had in years. Oh my god Jude! He so cute!" Sadie squealed as she grabbed a hold of Jude's arm.

"Yeah adorable." Jude said as she clapped along with the other fans but was looking for Tommy. She had called him when Sadie went upstairs to get ready that afternoon and agreed to meet up with him after the show so they could go get a bite to eat.

"I love you!" EJ said coming out of nowhere. "It's like publicity jackpot." she said lopping her arms with both of the sisters. "Hooking up with Shay is genius." She gushed at both of them but smiling at Jude.

"EJ I didn't hook up with Shay. Hell I was never alone with him. He had cereal with me and Steph, that's it." Jude said as she was drug backstage after the show.

"Well he was looking right at you. The only person even close to you was Sadie." EJ said turning to the older Harrison.

"So he kinda invited me this afternoon. And so I kinda talked to him." Sadie said with the smile still intact.

"Well whatever, both of you get over and talk to him. Remember we want to keep him at G-Major." EJ said pushing the two teens towards Shay.

"So what did you shorties think?" Shay asked taking his sun glasses off.

"I liked the older stuff better, but you know that. Great show, thanks for the invite." Jude said.

"Not a problem, too bad the youngest fan couldn't come." He said smiling at Jude.

"Yeah well she had other plans that include driving my friend Jamie crazy." Jude said laughing with him. "Anyway since I'm actually in the same place as my producer I'm gonna go talk to him for a few minutes." Jude said then walked over to Tommy.

Sadie watched as Tommy pull Jude into a tight hug and kiss her forehead, before sliding his hand into hers and kept her close to his side.

"So what did you think of the song?" Shay asked bringing her attention back to him.

"Yeah I loved it. It was great." She said smiling at him.

"Good cause I wrote it for you." He said grabbing her hand. Sadie blushed and bit her bottom look as she looked to the ground. "Have you had dinner yet?" he asked.

"No, Jude and I had to leave pretty fast to get here on time." Sadie said meeting his eyes again.

"Hey Sades, Tommy and I are gonna run and get a bite to eat while we go over my song. He said he'll run me home." Jude said leading Tommy over to Shay and Sadie.

"Then sure. I'd love to go get something to eat." Sadie said smiling at Shay. "Meet you at home." she said hugging Jude.

The younger teen and Tommy both stood shocked at Sadie's action and watching the two older teens walk towards the back of the club.

* * *

Sadie walked into her house a few hours later. "Have fun?" a voice called to her from the couch.

"Jesus Jude, don't scare me like that!" Sadie exclaimed as she flipped out as she turned on the lamp.

"Well did you?" Jude asked as Sadie sat down next to her.

"Yeah I did. I had a blast. He's so great and nothing like the press makes him out to be." Sadie said as her smile grew bigger.

"Good, I'm glad you had a good time. You deserve it after everything with Steph and me wining Instant Star, you deserve something good." Jude said standing up. "Night Sades." Jude said as she started up the stairs.

"Hey Jude," Sadie called out as she turned to face her sister. "Thanks for letting me go with you. That was the most fun I've had in a long time." she finished smiling at her baby sister for the first time in two years. "Get a good night's sleep, you have a chem test tomorrow."

* * *

"Oh my god Mir, he is so good live. It was like I couldn't breath." Sadie gushed to her best friend the next day.

"Well what about Jude and Tommy? I thought you thought something was going on with them?" The blonde asked.

"I don't know about them. Right now I don't even care. Shay Mills took me out to dinner last night." Sadie said as she leaned against the locker to her left.

"What in the world is going on?" Miriam asked as loud noise was made down the hall. Both of the cheerleaders turned and saw Shay walking towards them with a smile on his face and a bundle of flowers in his hands.

"Sadie come with me." he said wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I'll be just a minute." he told Miriam leading Sadie into a class room.

"Do you like movies?" Shay asked as Sadie sat on the desk.

"Love them, why?" she asked.

"What to go see one with me tonight?" he asked.

"I would love to," she trailed off.

"But…?" he asked.

"But I owe Jude a free baby-sitting cause of last night. Tommy called this morning to see if she could come into tonight to work on her song, since you won't need the studio." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"That's when I thought I would have plans. If you're gonna be busy then I'm gonna need the recording studio." Shay said with the same manner.

"Let me see if I can get my mom to cover it. Only if I can, I'll call you." Sadie said taking her phone out and handing it to him.

"Okay. Hope to talk to you soon." Shay said giving her phone back to her and kissing her hand.

* * *

"Jude!" Sadie called out to her younger sister as she sped walked though the halls.

"Um yeah?" Jude asked turning away from her friends Speederman, Wally, and Kyle.

"I know I told you I would baby-sit tonight but Shay just asked me out. Please ask mom or Kat." The older sister begged throwing her arms around Jude.

"You really like him eh?" Jude asked.

"Way more then I ever liked Jason." Sadie whispered in the red heads ear.

"Okay. I'll call dad at lunch. Jamie and Kat are working on her science project and mom has a dinner meeting." Jude said as Sadie released her. "Have fun tonight." Jude said as the bell rang.

"Come on dude, music calls." Speed said.

"I will. Thanks Jude." Sadie said taking off in the other direction.

* * *

That night after Jude recorded "Waste My Time" she sat at the soundboard with Tommy.

"So Sadie's baby-sitting for you tonight?" he asked pulling her feet off the soundboard and into his lap.

"Actually my dad is. She's out on a date with Shay." Jude said rolling her eyes.

"What you don't like him?" he asked.

"It's not that. Today Sadie said she liked him more then she ever liked Jason and that scares the hell out of me." Jude said with a small frown.

"Sadie's a big girl. She can take care of herself. Besides if she's out with him then she can't just show up here anytime she wants." Tommy said pulling her chair closer to him with her legs.

"Whatever you say Quincy." Jude smiles before leaning into kiss him.

"Wanna here the song?" he asked a few minutes after they pulled apart.

"Sure." she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"What do you think?" he asked when the song was done.

"It's missing something. It just doesn't sound right." She said leaning up. "Let me try something." she said before messing with the soundboard.

* * *

The next day Tommy and Jude were sitting in the lobby of G-Major with Steph on the floor in front of them when Shay and Sadie walked in. "I'll be right back." Jude said getting up.

Sadie said goodbye to Shay and went to play with her niece. "I have a question for you." Jude said as she stopped in front of Shay.

"Sure, what's up?" He asked.

"Remember our little battle from a few days ago?" she asked while twirling her hair as a nervous habit.

"Yeah." he pressed on.

"Wanna help me on a song without a wall between us?" she asked smiling at him.

* * *

So there is the newest chapter. Hope you guys like it. And a huge thanks to SMCKI10 and ChermaineisAwesome for their help with this chapter. And a huge thanks to SMCKI10 for he help with the rest of this story. She is going to help me finish it. You all should check out her profile her one shots and stories are great. She is in the process of working on the next chapter. But I have to let you guys know that we are both full time college students so I don't know how fast updates will happen. So untill next time please read and review.


	8. Very Important That You Read!

Hey everyone!

So I know it's been forever since we've updated! We're so sorry about that! Sam moved away to school and my life just got crazy in general. But now we're both stilled into college life. So we're giving this another go. What we're doing is we are going to repost this story under the same title but with a different user name. The username will be neverswift10. This is a joint account we have started to house all of our collabs.

Also from Chapter seven on the story is going to be a little different. Instead of following S1 as closely has we were we are going to only write the Jude centric-episodes. We are going to complete season one. But we are also going to revisit this world we've created through one shots that take place in the other seasons. So we hope your enjoy this story and the ones that we have yet to post! And please don't lose faith in us, you may have to wait for updates longer then others but we will post and we're not going to abandon this story. It's just we're both full time college students so most of the time our time belongs to our teachers and the piles of homework they love to assign. And Sam is living on campus and trying to get in the swing of being away from her friends and family. She's trying to get use to living with four other girls and everything that goes along with living on campus.

Hi Everyone!

This story may look familiar to some, this story was originally started by never goodbye. I have joined her in co-writing this so we have made a joint account. This one, neverswift10, from now on this is the only place that season one my way will be updated.

Also from Chapter seven on the story is going to be a little different. Instead of following S1 as closely has we were we are going to only write the Jude centric-episodes. We are going to complete season one. But we are also going to revisit this world we've created through one shots that take place in the other seasons. So we hope your enjoy this story and the ones that we have yet to post! And please don't lose faith in us, you may have to wait for updates longer then others but we will post and we're not going to abandon this story. It's just we're both full time college students so most of the time our time belongs to our teachers and the piles of homework they love to assign. Sam will be closeing the story down on her name. SO It will still be listed under her stories but it will not b updated there anymore.


End file.
